Overwatch: De nuevo ser Héroe
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Luego de la batalla con Sven, Brian finalmente pudo continuar con su vida hasta que un misterioso trae caos con tal de buscar a Overwatch y Talon para acabar con ellos. Es momento de que el chico del museo de 15 años vuelva al mando de héroe. Secuela de Tú eres héroe. Nueva Imagen de Portada del 06 de mayo del 2020 creada por mi.
1. Una nueva amenza

Overwatch: De nuevo ser Héroe

 **Capítulo 1**

Han pasado un mes luego del ataque del Titán provocado por el ex amigo y compañero de Torbjörn, Sven. El titán había provocado una pequeña pero enorme cantidad de destrozo en California sin embargo el titán había sido destruido por un joven que encontró un lugar en el mundo, un chico que no creyó en nada hasta su visita al museo de Overwatch que lo cambio todo para él: Brian, o por su apodo por algunos "el chico del museo".

California

La ciudad estaba siendo como era antes luego del ataque del Titán, las personas caminaban con tranquilidad, pero también hablando acerca del héroe misterioso que salvo el día. Entre ellos un chico con una sudadera azul que tenía sus manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera caminaba viendo como la ciudad se recuperaba, los constructores trabajaban duramente para que todo estuviera como era antes.

Brian: "Vaya, creo que a poco se está recuperando la ciudad" –el joven dijo mirando hacia un edificio que estaba reparando.

Con la capucha puesta Brian caminaba como si nada malo le sucediera. De ahí observo a unas cuantas personas que miraban los televisores de las tiendas que daban la noticia, y en esas noticias hablaban de lo mismo, su heroísmo por salvar California.

Reportero: " **Han pasado un mes desde el ataque del Titán a California, pero gracias a un milagro la ciudad fue salvada por un misterioso héroe. Todas las personas han estado comentando acerca de este héroe que salió de las sombras para dar cara al Titán que…** "

Brian pudo recordar acerca de lo que dijo el reportero, después de derrotar los planes de Sven y de regresar a su casa sus padres miraban las noticia y sorpresivamente estaban viendo la pelea que tuvo con el titán. En la escuela todos los chicos y chicas hablaban de él sin parar y eso lo hizo sentir un poco bien ya que se prometió a si mismo que sería un héroe cuando un peligro mayor se acercara. Ya en el presente Brian observo a una pareja que estaban hablando de su acto heroico.

Hombre: "Finalmente tenemos un héroe en este país" –le dijo a su novia.

Mujer: "Si, pero espero que la ONU no lo detenga o lo ponga bajo arresto".

De ahí la pareja se fue del lugar dejando a Brian con la mente pensando en lo que dijeron, si no mal le recordaba la ONU era la misma que cerro Overwatch para siempre luego de la crisis omnica y dijeron que si algún agente hiciera alguna falta, irían a prisión definitivamente.

Brian: "Tengo que tener cuidado con ellos, pensaría que soy de ellos, aunque lo más probable fuera que no me metiera con ellos".

Pasando los minutos Brian estaba listo para irse a su casa para poder jugar con sus amigos en línea hasta que recibió una llamada, la llamada le pertenecía de su madre y rápidamente contesto.

Brian: "Hola mamá" –dijo tranquilamente.

Madre de Brian: " ** _Hola hijo. Escucha tu padre, yo y Timmy iremos de compras así que te quedas solo en la casa, pero te traeremos una pizza. Besos_** "

De ahí la llamada se cortó dejando a Brian con los ojos en blanco, era de costumbres de que sus padres fueran con su hermano menor a algún lugar si él, aunque eso no lo molestaba ya que podría estar sin ninguna distracción ni nada que lo moleste.

Brian: "Genial, ya que mi familia está fuera de casa me podre divertir en mi casa sin ningún rui…"

De pronto escucho en el cielo unos motores que provenía de un avión, al acercar su mirada al cielo noto que el avión tenía un apesto metálico sim embargo al acercar la mirada el avión le pertenecía a la organización terrorista más conocida por todos: Talon.

Brian: "¡¿Talon?!" estos idiotas de seguro robaran cosas para sus planes, creo que me encargare de ellos" –dijo preparándose para una pelea.

Sin embargo, poco lejos del avión una ráfaga oscura volaba rápidamente hacia el avión a tal punto de…

¡ **BROOM**!

El avión había sido destruido completamente mientras que la ráfaga volara alocadamente por los cielos, todas las personas incluyendo a Brian se quedaron en shock ante lo que veian.

Hombre (2): "Pero ¡¿Qué fue eso?!" –grito alocadamente.

De ahí la ráfaga volaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera haciendo unas palabras que trataba de decir algo, al terminar la ráfaga desapareció dejando su mensaje.

 **OVERWATCH Y TALON MORIRAN**

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a Brian ya que alguien no solo quiere acabara con Talon lo cual no le importaba si los matara, sino que también con Overwatch, era algo que tenía que averiguar sea como antes.

Brian: "Al parecer alguien quiere atacar y acabar a Overwatch y Talon, creo que volveré al mando del héroe" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al decir eso Brian corrió del lugar dejando a las personas quienes observaban el cielo con las palabras que fueron desaparecidas por la ráfaga quien desapareció nuevamente por los cielos.

?: "Bueno el plan en atraer la atención de ese chico resulto, ahora mi siguiente objetivo" –dijo mientras salía de la ciudad.

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que lean esta segunda parte de esta historia, para algunos no se esperaba esta secuela o tal vez sí. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y como en su antecesora también lo hice en un comic hecho por mí, dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. El mundo necesita una vez mas al héroe

**Capítulo 2**

Ya en su casa Brian se fue directamente a su cuarto mientras cerraba su puerta, ahora que alguien muy peligroso había surgido tenía que estar preparado para detenerlo.

Brian: "A ver ¿dónde lo deje?" –dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba algo importante.

Revisando debajo de su cama, por los cajones e incluso en su propio baño al final fue donde su armario donde ahí estaba la cosa que estaba buscando.

Brian: "Por fin" –dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

En el armario saco una maleta pequeña, la misma maleta que llevo en su aventura como héroe y que guardo en ella algo que lo hizo ser así: El traje MK-215. El traje que fue un obsequio por parte del profesor Charles para derrotar a Sven lo mantuvo guardado desde que llego de su casa, a veces su madre limpiaba su cuarto y revisaba cada lugar en donde limpiar sin embargo Brian no podría permitir que su madre, padre ni mucho menos su hermano Timmy supiera de su traje ya que lo traería tanto preguntas como problemas.

Ya sacada la mochila la abrió mientras sacaba el traje que estaba doblado perfectamente y lo reprogramo para que pudiera comunicarse con él.

MK-215: "…" –hizo unos sonidos de reproducción mientras sonaba sonidos extraños –"Oh, hola Brian. Es bueno verte nuevamente luego de un mes de inactividad".

Brian: "Si… perdón por eso MK" –se disculpó con su traje –"Sabes que solo te uso en caso de emergencia mayores".

MK-215: "Y la razón que me sacaste fue por un problema mayor ¿cierto?"

Brian: "Cierto"

MK-215: "Uhm… investigando sucesos de hace un mes y ahora" –dijo mientras hacía sonidos rápidos.

Paso un minuto cuando MK pudo terminar su proceso.

MK-215: "Al parecer un desconocido está causando destrucción con tal de encontrar a las organizaciones conocidas como Overwatch y Talon para finalmente acabar con ambos" –dijo mientras aun analizaba.

Brian: "Eso es cierto, pero la pregunta del millón es ¿Quién o qué es y por qué quiere acabar con ellos?"

De ahí su televisor paso a las noticias para dar información acerca del sospechoso.

Reportera: " **Y ahora reportaremos de "La oscuridad". Nuestros informes nos dicen que fue visto en los cielos de Mexico y al parecer daba giros muy alocadamente, recientemente alguien capto un video que muestra que aún sigue ahí** ".

El video salió y vio que como lo denomino la reportera "La oscuridad" daba giros como loco en el cielo mientras desaparecía cada rato.

MK-215: "Bueno, creo que nuestra persona está ahí" –dijo mientras fue tomado por Brian.

Brian: "Si, creo que ahí iremos".

Al decir eso Brian guardo su traje en su maleta y luego de eso abrió nuevamente su armario para sacar su patineta que fue un regalo de su amiga de Numbani, Efi Oradele. Al sacarlo se subió donde él, abrió su ventano y al salir salió disparado de su casa no sin antes dejar una nota a sus padres diciéndole que fue a la casa de un amigo a pasar la noche.

Mexico

Ya en ese lugar Brian miraba las casas buscando por el momento a la oscuridad, pero lo único que encontró fue la tranquilidad que hubo en el lugar.

Brian: "Creo que todo está tranquilo, sin rastro de…"

¡ **FLASH**!

De ahí una ráfaga oscura fue directamente hacia él haciendo que Brian junto con la patineta girara sin cesar hasta que se detuvo. Al detenerse observo a "La oscuridad" que estaba buscando.

Brian: "Hasta que por fin te apareces" –le dijo al misterioso.

"La oscuridad" solamente se lo quedo mirando hasta que se revelo una parte de él: su ojo derecho. Brian supuso de que se trataba de un humano con habilidades adquiridas.

Brian: "Uhm, sabía que era un Hum…

Sin embargo, en la parte izquierda de su rostro un brillo rojo salió de él haciendo que Brian se confundiera en lo que era.

Brian (Mente): "Pero ¿Qué es él?" –pensó parpadeando los ojos.

De pronto "La oscuridad" comenzó a hablar.

La oscuridad: "Por el momento no es hora de mi presentación niño" –dijo preparando su brazo que hacer un sonido se convirtió en una pistola –"Hasta luego _Héroe_ ".

De ahí disparo un destello de luz quien fue impactado por el cuerpo de Brian quien cayó de su patineta, al hacerla La oscuridad salió del lugar desapareciendo al instante. Ya cayendo Brian se cubrió para no recibir ningún impacto en su cuerpo y cayó en la terraza de una casa haciendo que su mochila y patineta cayeran fuera de donde estaba.

Brian: "Ay mierda… creo que me rompí una costilla…" –dijo agonizando.

Mientras su mirada daba un tono borroso observo que en una puerta se abrió y de ella salió alguien quien se acercó, no pudo reconocer a la persona debido a que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero pudo escuchar una palabra antes de hacerlo.

?: "¿Brian?"

 **Fin del capítulo 2**


	3. El reencuentro

**Capitulo 3**

Todo era borroso, nada se podía ver. Lo único que sus ojos que estaban en recuperación era un resplandor de luz que hizo que sus ojos temblaran. Al recuperar la vista observo que estaba en una cama cuando sintió un gran colchón que parecía que fuese una nube. Al girar sus ojos observo el cuarto en donde estaba, era lo que se podía ser la de una niña debido a las cosas que eran peluches, posters de chicos jóvenes cantantes. Al acomodarse sitio que sus costillas crujían al momento de azar su cuerpo.

Brian: "Ay… que dolor, es como si estuviera en una tumba" –dijo el joven héroe mientras crujía su espalda –"¿Qué paso, ¿dónde estoy?".

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba mientras escuchaba los pasos de que se trataba de la dueña de este lugar.

?: "Finalmente pudiste despertar, mi héroe".

Brian (Mente): "Un momento ¿mi héroe? La única que me dijo eso fue…".

De ahí giro a la persona perteneciente del cuarto, Alejandra. Al parecer vestía de una camisa amarilla quien tenía una estrella azul en el medio y unos pantalones de lana verdes y unas pantuflas y en cuanto a su aspecto físico, no había cambiado para nada desde la última vez que la vio.

Brian: "¿Alejandra?" –dijo al verla.

Alejandra: "Si, me alegra verte nuevamente" –dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Brian realmente se sentía feliz por verla nuevamente, luego de los problemas que tuvo con "la oscuridad" necesitaba algo que le quite ese estrés y ahí entraba Alejandra. Para él, Alejandra ha sido la primera en creer en él y hacer un héroe desde que se conocieron y a veces se daban mensaje de texto cuando estaba en California, pero ahora que estaba aquí el viaje ya no era más estresante de lo que pensaba.

Brian: "A mí también me da gusto verte nuevamente" –dijo parándose de la cama.

Alejandra: "Claro. Una pregunta, ¿Qué hacías tirado en el techo de mi casa?" –le pregunto al joven americano.

Brian: "Investigaba acerca de _la oscuridad_ de que tanto hablan" –dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Alejandra: "Ah eso, yo también escuche acerca de él" –dijo girando sus coletas.

De pronto los jóvenes escucharon una voz de una mujer madura desde la puerta y esa voz era de la madre de Alejandra quien también sabia de que Brian estaba aquí debido a que Alejandra la llamo para que lo ayudara a bajar cuando el joven americano estaba inconsciente.

Madre de Alejandra: "Ale, tu amigo estadounidense ya está despierto"

Brian miro a Alejandra por unos segundos mientras que ella le daba una sonrisa tímida.

Alejandra: "Jeje bueno mi mamá sabe que estas aquí y ella al instante me dijo de que pudieras quedarte a dormir" –dijo mientras se iba a su armario.

Brian: "Oh, es bueno de su parte" –dijo tocándose el cuello.

Brian de ahí se sacó su sudadera y luego el polo y al momento de quitárselo observo a Alejandra quien tenía la cara un poco ruborizada al notar que sus miradas se enfocaba en los pectorales que se les otorgó en el S.P.H de Sven. De ahí Alejandra recupero la conciencia y le entrego una frazada y una almohada.

Alejandra: "Ahora vamos a ver en donde dormirás" –dijo mientras pensaba en una idea –"¡Ya se!".

Dentro de unos momentos Brian se encontraba echado en el sofá de la sala mientras se acomodaba.

Alejandra: "Buenas noches Brian" –dijo mientras se iba.

Brian la vio irse y después observo la ventana que se podría ver una media luna acompañada de las estrellas, ahora sabia de que la oscuridad se encontraba en El Dorado tenía que estar atento.

Brian (Mente): "Juro que te encontrare **_oscuridad_** "

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Preparándose para otra aventura

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente Brian se había levantado del sofa en donde dormía y para su gusto personal era muy incómodo considerando que el sofa era un poco antiguo, aunque no lo critico considerando la humildad de la madre de Alejandra y lo dejo pasar, mientras acomodaba la frazada y la almohada para entregársela a Alejandra fue sorprendido por su madre quien sostenía una tetera.

Madre de Alejandra: "¡Buenos días Brian!" –dijo mirando al sorpresivo chico estadounidense.

Brian: "Ay cara…" –de pronto se calló para no decir la palabra que iba a soltar.

Madre de Alejandra: "¿Cómo?" –dijo confundida.

Brian: "Quiero decir… buenos días señora" –dijo sonriendo.

Madre de Alejandra: "Bueno me da gusto verte nuevamente, ¿Cómo llegaste por arriba del techo?"

Brian se puso un poco nervioso ante la pregunta de la mujer panadera, no podía simplemente decirle que fue a investigar en búsqueda de un tipo que quería destruir a las organizaciones que conocía. Sus ojos miro de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en una excusa para decirle.

Brian: "Pues yo…" –dijo con los labios tembloroso.

Para su alegría Alejandra había venido con una cesta de panes y un tarro de café y al verlo decidió entrometerse en la conversación.

Alejandra: "Mamá ya traje todo lo que me dijiste" –dijo salvando de la incomodidad de su amigo estadounidense.

Madre de Alejandra: "Oh bien Ale, vayamos a la mesa todos" –dijo dirigiéndose ahí.

Brian suspiro ante su salvación y observo a Alejandra quien le guiño y se dirigió hacia la mesa y él hizo lo mismo. Luego de algunas conversaciones de madre e hija Brian había terminado su taza de leche con café acompañada de un pan que lo llamaban "Chilindrina" y la madre panadera decidió hablar con él.

Madre de Alejandra: "Que bueno que desayunes con nosotros Brian, sinceramente te agradezco que cuidaras bien de mi hija".

Alejandra: "Mamá ya se cuidarme sola, tengo edad suficiente para ello" –dijo resoplando.

Brian: "Pero para meterte en problema, como no" –dijo eso a si mismo riéndose un poco.

Para su desgracia Alejandra pudo escuchar lo que dijo y le patio en la pierna haciendo que este gimiera un poco de dolor, pero aun riéndose.

Alejandra: "Jeje… al parecer le agradas a mi mamá" –dijo riéndose de él.

Brian lo único que hizo fue todavía gemir de dolor mientras veía a la madre panadera que ponía mantequilla en su pan.

Madre de Alejandra: "Y bueno dime ¿Cómo fue tu trabajo con el señor Sven?" –dijo sonriéndole.

De pronto muchos recuerdos se le vino en la cabeza al recordar a Sven y todas sus atrocidades, felizmente para él fue que estuviese en la cárcel de Suecia para que no pudiera causarle molestia.

Brian: "Digamos que fue… interesante por así decirlo".

Alejandra: "Si, fuimos a Numbani, Oasis y por ultimo a California" –le dijo a su madre.

Madre de Alejandra: "Me alegras que pudieras viajar por todos los lugares Ale" –dijo levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina.

Brian y Alejandra se iban a levantar no sin antes escuchar lo que iba a decir la madre panadera mientras que Brian tomaba un poco de café que todavía tenía en su taza.

Madre de Alejandra: "Bueno yo pensé que ustedes 2 hicieron "mas" que una amistad cuando viajaban por todos los lugares" –dijo mientras salía de la sala.

El comentario de la madre panadera hizo que Brian escupiera un poco de su café mientras tocia, al mejorarse observo a Alejandra con una mirada molesta mientras le temblaba el ojo derecho.

Brian: "Que le dijiste a tu mamá" –dijo entre dientes.

Alejandra sonrió débilmente mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de no reírse ante la mirada de Brian.

10:21am

Al haber terminado el desayuno Brian junto con Alejandra caminaban en todo el Dorado mientras conversaban acerca de los sucesos que le ocurrió a cada uno luego de su aventura por detener a Sven.

Alejandra: "Y así fue como término" –dijo al contarle un suceso que le ocurrió a ella.

Brian: "Vaya historia Ale, bueno ahora ya que estoy aquí buscare a este misterioso tipo que se hace llamar…"

De pronto se calló cuando observo en el cielo la misma ráfaga que lo ataco ayer por la noche y se puso rígido mientras lo observaba.

Brian: "Ahí está" –dijo enojado.

Alejandra: "¿Dónde?" –dijo mirando por todos lados.

Brian le señalo en el cielo y ella claramente pudo observar la ráfaga que se iba del lugar en donde aterrizo para finalmente desaparecer.

Alejandra: "¿Ese es?"

Brian: "Si, y viendo su aterrizaje yo diría que fue donde…"

De pronto se dio cuenta en la dirección en donde callo "la oscuridad" y temió en lo peor así que corrió en lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a una confundida Alejandra.

Brian (Mente): "Por favor, que no sea en lo que estoy pensando"

Panadería Las Nieblas

Ya ahí afuera Brian observo que la puerta que no había pasado nada, pero no se confió y decidió entrar para comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto.

Brian: "Por favor que no sea aquí, que no sea aquí" –rezo para sí mismo.

Al abrir la puerta encontró lo peor: la madre panadera se encontraba metida en una capsula que la cubría un campo de fuerza verdoso que hizo que su cuerpo se no se moviera y llevaba una cara que indicaba que se había asustado por la presencia de "la oscuridad", al verla así vio que se acercaba Alejandra quien se llevó el temor en su vida al entrar.

Alejandra: "¡Mamá!" –grito mientras las lágrimas le salían.

La hija de la panadera corrió donde la capsula observando a su madre quien no se movía para nada, Alejandra sollozo con tan solo de verla mientras que Brian maldecía en silencio.

Brian: "Hijo de puta… esto no te lo perdonare" –dijo mientras sus puños temblaban.

Debajo de la capsula se encontraba una rejilla que de pronto escuchaba sonidos extraños hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de "la oscuridad".

La oscuridad: " **Hola chico, este obsequio es una advertencia si te entrometes en mi camino. Agradece que no le hice otra cosa…** " –dijo mientras lo escuchaba reírse lentamente –" **Solo estate alejados de mi plan y no te metas ahí ¿me entiendes?** " –dijo mientras la transmisión de voz se iba.

Brian finalmente tuvo que hacerle frente a él, estaba ya enojado por lo que le hizo a la madre de Alejandra que fue inmediatamente al cuarto de ella para sacar su traje sin embargo una mano que agarro en su brazo lo detuvo y al voltear observo a una fría Alejandra que miraba en el suelo, cosa que nunca vio desde que la conoció.

Alejandra: "Yo iré contigo…" –dijo con una vacía voz.

Brian: "¿estas segura?" –dijo alzando una ceja al verla.

Alejandra: "Muy segura" –dijo mirándolo mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Brian: "Muy bien" –dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

Al entrar saco su mochila y la abrió para sacar el traje y ponérselo encima de su ropa casera que llevaba. Al ponérselo se activó automáticamente mientras emitía sonidos raros hasta reprogramarse.

Mk-215: "… iniciando… vaya, al parecer tendrás otra aventura ¿verdad?" –le dijo a su dueño.

Brian: "Así es MK" –dijo poniéndose la capucha.

Al ponérselo observo a Alejandra quien había vuelto de la tienda asegurándose de que estuviera todo cerrado por si algún ratero se metiese.

Alejandra: "¿Vamos?"

Brian: "Vamos"

De ahí se metió en su patineta y subió a Alejandra en él mientras se iban de la casa en búsqueda de "la oscuridad" para finamente derrotarlo.

 **Fin de capítulo 4**


	5. Buscando a la oscuridad

**Capítulo 5**

En los cielos de México, Brian y Alejandra miraban por todo el lugar en busca de "la oscuridad" quien había atacado en la panadería de Alejandra y dejo congelada a su madre. Alejandra aún se sentía triste por lo que le ocurrió a su madre y a veces sollozaba sin embargo se resistió a soltar lagrimas para concentrarse en la misión.

Brian: "Por lo que dijo MK _la oscuridad_ debe estar en alguna parte de aquí" –dijo mirando desde abajo.

Alejandra: "¿Estás seguro de que esta aquí?"

MK-215: "Afirmativo, según los datos que estoy analizando se esconde en este lugar" –dijo mientras analizaba el lugar.

Brian: "Que bueno, así podemos detener su plan".

MK-215: "Ahora ya estoy terminando mis análisis… dice que está en este lugar" –dijo haciendo que los 2 jóvenes miraran desde un edificio –"Se esconde en este edificio abandonado".

Al mirar el edificio estaba totalmente destruido con los vidrios rotos y la pintura estaba a perder, aunque la estructura estaba bien por así decirlo desde abajo se podría ver un muro que estaba tapando el edificio con algunos carteles que supusieron que era de _Peligro_ o _No_ entrar.

Brian: "Bien Ale prepárate para un _aterrizaje perfecto_ " –dijo mirándola.

Al escucharlo Alejandra puso los ojos en blanco mientras abrazaba a Brian con fuerza desde atrás, ya con todo Brian hizo que su patineta volara muy rápido hacia el edificio abandonado. Al llegar a una ventana que para su suerte estaba casi abierta observo que Alejandra estaba muy mareada y su cara casi tenía un tono verdoso que indicaba que iba a devolver lo que comió en el desayuno.

Brian: "Tranquila Ale, ya estamos aquí".

Al acercarse Brian abrió la ventana para que pudieran entrar sin hacer ningún ruido para que "la oscuridad" no pudiera escucharlos.

Brian: "Bien, hemos entrado. MK ¿puedes revisar el lugar?" –le dijo a su traje super avanzado.

MK-215: "Analizando lugares…" –dijo revisando cada lugar.

Al esperar unos segundos, ambos jóvenes escucharon unos ruidos…

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Escucharon algunos tiros que provenían desde lejos en donde estaban.

MK-215: "Según lo visto hay 2 individuos que, al parecer, están luchando entre ellos".

Brian: "¿Quiénes serán?" –dijo mientras alistaba su barra metálica –"Ale, quédate aquí. Yo iré a investigar" –dijo mientras corría dejándola sola.

* * *

En otra parte del edificio las balas chocaban entre si mientras que las personas que disparaban se escondía para aprovechar así disparar primero, estos eran nadie menos que el ex líder de la acabada y reabierta en secreto Overwatch: Jack Morrison alias Soldado 76 y el otro el agente más temible por muchos de Talon: Gabriel Reyes alias Reaper.

Reaper: "Muere, muere, muere…" –dijo su típica frase cuando estaba en cada misión.

Soldado 76: "Ríndete Reyes, es tu fin ahora" –dijo mientras lo disparaba.

Reaper: "No si sea el tuyo primero, Jack" –dijo mientras disparaba sus escopetas y se detuvo un rato.

76 no sabía lo que hacía, pero también dejo de disparar y lo miro justo en la máscara de calavera que llevaba.

Reaper: "Sabes, uno de nosotros tendrá que dejar este mundo, aunque ya no soy…" –dijo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir –"Mierda… no importa porque la muerte siempre llega a…".

Brian: "Siempre llega a todos, ya todos lo saben" –dijo mirándolos a ambos hombres.

Soldado 76: "¡¿Chico?! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le pregunto al joven héroe.

Reaper: "El chico del museo…" –dijo con una voz profunda.

Brian: "Bueno… yo estaba investigando de alguien muy peligroso".

Soldado 76: "¿Que dices?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el cuerpo de Brian reacciono, algo que no lo había hecho desde su pelea con Sven y miro en la pared que temblaba lenta y mientras avanzaba se movía bruscamente hasta que ya pudo entender, una gigantesca ráfaga apareció de la nada e hizo que Brian se inclinara hacia atrás mientras observaba la ráfaga que iba en línea recta haciendo que saliera del edificio. Al desaparecer apareció una gran cantidad de humo que hizo que los 2 agentes de organizaciones opuestas tosieran bruscamente.

Soldado 76: "*COF* Pero, ¡¿Quién ataco?! *COF*" –Dijo tosiendo.

Dentro de todo el humo un destello de luz rojo ilumino el lugar y Brian se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

La oscuridad: "Uhm… creo que te vi" –dijo mientras movía su cabeza lentamente.

Brian: "Ahí estabas" –dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Brian corrió hacia él intentando golpearlo demasiadas veces, pero conforme atacaba la oscuridad movía solamente su cuerpo sin ser golpeado como si tuviese experiencia en ello. Brian le dio doble puño y patada mientras avanzaba sin embargo sus esfuerzos era inútil ya que eso solo provocaba que "la oscuridad" los esquivara.

La oscuridad: "Es inútil chico, solo estas humillándote a ti mismo"

Al decir eso preparo su cañón apuntando directamente en la cabeza de Soldado 76 mientras que este seguía tosiendo, Brian se percató y rápidamente saco su barra y lo choco con el cañón que hizo que se estirara apuntando al techo. La ráfaga salió disparada desde arriba haciendo que algunas nubes desaparecieran, al terminar "la oscuridad" observo una vez más a Brian.

La oscuridad: "Has ganado esta vez, pero la próxima no será lo mismo".

De ahí salió disparado chocando contra la pared mientras desaparecía al igual que el humo que estaba ahí, Brian se quitó la capucha y observo que ni Soldado 76 o Reaper estaban ahí. De pronto escucho unos pasos que venía desde donde estaba parado y fue rápidamente Alejandra.

Alejandra: "¡Brian!" –dijo mientras se acercaba a él –"¿pudiste encontrarlo?"

Brian: "Si, y no solo a él, sino que Soldado 76 y Reaper estaban aquí luchando entre ellos y eso aprovecho la oscuridad para acabar con ellos".

Alejandra: "Si es así debemos detenerlo sea como sea" –dijo mientras se iba junto con él del edificio.

Sin embargo, ellos no sabían de qué atrás de ellos salía una niebla oscura que posiblemente se estuviera alejando también del edifico.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


	6. Identidad

**Capítulo 6**

En un edificio abandonado en medio de la noche donde no había personas que pasaban por la ciudad "la oscuridad" volaba directamente hacia ahí rompiendo una ventana para entrar. Al estar ahí camino por el lugar en donde estaba mientras buscaba algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien.

La oscuridad: "Maldita sea ese niño de sudadera azul, por su culpa no pude matar a esos imbéciles que estaban en ese edificio" –dijo mientras maldecía.

Al ver una estatua rápidamente choca su puño donde ella haciendo que se rompiera así para descargar su ira.

La oscuridad: "Pero pronto que tenga mi mayor potencial podre acabar con esas malditas organizaciones" –dijo acomodando su puño.

De pronto escucho un respiro profundo que al oírlo toda su ira había desaparecido.

La oscuridad: "Bueno, creo que me podre desestresarme con él" –dijo riéndose levemente.

Al acercarse vio a una persona que estaba amarrado en una silla y tenía la cara tapada con una bolsa.

La oscuridad: "Al parecer estas muy cómodo en el asiento amigo" –dijo moviendo su dedo en la cara de la persona.

Al sacarle la bolsa la persona respiraba pesadamente mientras que la sangre de la nariz y la boca le salía. La persona observo a "la oscuridad" quien se estaba riéndose de él y este temblaba de miedo con tan solo de verlo.

La oscuridad: "Bien _Agente de Vishkar,_ ya decidiste hablar o quieres sufrir otra vez"

Efectivamente, la persona con quien hablaba era Sanjay Korpal, agente de la corporación Vishkar y secretamente también trabaja para Talon. La razón de que estuviese aquí fue porque desde el mes pasado mientras hablaba con unos agentes de Talon "la oscuridad" apareció atacando a los agentes y llevárselo en su guarida para que le diga la ubicación de Talon, obviamente lo negó y fue castigado múltiples electro-shock para que pudiese hablar y así siguió en todo ese tiempo. Luego de eso fue golpeado demasiadamente haciéndole sangrar tanto en la boca o nariz y dejándole un ojo morado por un insulto que le dijo.

Sanjay: "¡Ya te dije que no sé dónde están!" –grito desesperadamente mientras lloraba –"Por fa…"

En ese momento "la oscuridad" sin aguantar sus lloriqueos apretó un botón que estaba conectado con unos cables que estaba en la silla y ahí comenzó a electrocutar el cuerpo de Sanjay.

Sanjay: ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! –grito de dolor.

La oscuridad se lo quedo mirando y disfrutaba como sufría tanto a mas no poder, realmente lo hacía y no tenía ni una pizca de pena. Después de un rato se aburrió y apago el electro-shock haciendo que Sanjay jadeara rápida y pesadamente, de ahí se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos mientras que su ojo biónico se iluminaba.

La oscuridad: "Escucha bien maldito parasito, si no quieres hablar por la buenas…" -dijo mientras apuntaba su cañón en su barbilla –"Lo haremos por las malas ¿Qué me dices?".

Sanjay realmente no quería decirle acerca de la ubicación de Talon, pero tampoco quería quedarse aquí y ser totalmente torturado, ¿Qué opciones tenia?

Sanjay: "Bien, hablare…"

* * *

Luego de 20 minutos Sanjay le conto acerca de las bases de Talon y de todos sus agentes, La oscuridad estaba tan atento que sintió una alegría al escuchar toda la información que necesitaba.

La oscuridad: "Bueno gracias por tu colaboración, ahora si me disculpas iré donde ellos para matarlos" –dijo yéndose de donde estaba.

Sanjay: "Eh… -dijo llamando su atención - ¿ya puedo irme de aquí?" –dijo dándole una sonrisa débil.

La oscuridad lo miro por un rato y se acercó a él para decirle…

 **¡PAM!**

Que no. La oscuridad le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que la silla se cayera hacia atrás mientras que Sanjay se había desmayado por el golpe que recibió.

La oscuridad: "Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso ya que eres un agente de Talon y debo asesinarte… más tarde" –dijo mientras se observaba a sí mismo –es hora de revelar ante el mundo" –dijo quitándose el traje oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Al quitarse el traje oscuro casi todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de partes de un Omnico, las únicas partes humanas que tenía era la mitad de la cara en la parte derecha, su pecho y el brazo derecho quien tenía una mitad por delante. En su cintura una falda de piel verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y también estaba rasgada.

La oscuridad: "Acabar con Talon es lo primero, luego Overwatch y si ellos se entrometen entonces morirán con ellos" –dijo mientras salía disparado del edificio.

 **Fin del capítulo 6**


	7. El ataque

**Capitulo 7**

California

Brian junto con Alejandra volaban entre los cielos de California yéndose a su casa, luego del incidente que tuvo en el edificio Brian decidió pasar el rato en su casa, eso sí, también significaría que llevar a Alejandra a su casa donde de seguro tendría un problema: su madre.

Alejandra: "Es genial que conozca en donde vives, de seguro tu familia deben ser agradables"

Brian: "Jeje, seguro Ale, seguro…" –dijo rodando sus ojos.

Para Brian le molestaba una cosa, y era que su madre se entrometía cuando llevaba a alguien en su casa. Claro está que antes de los sucesos en el museo llevaba a sus amigos a jugar videojuegos y su madre se entrometía diciéndoles preguntas y tales por el estilo, pero sería la primera vez que llevaba a una chica a su casa y eso estaría de preguntas y más preguntas.

Brian (Mente): "Ojalá que no esté en casa" –rezo para que se cumpliera su deseo.

Al observa su casa hizo que su patineta aterrizara en ella, al bajar ambos salieron de ella y Brian se ponía la mochila que llevaba ahí su traje.

Brian: "Bien Ale, esta es mi casa" –dijo tratando de sonreír.

Al observar la casa de Brian vio que era una casa común, no era como si fuera una de millonarios o de poco presupuesto simplemente era una casa de a media pero no lo cuestiono y se paró en la puerta. Brian se puso a su lado y saco una llave y la puso en la manija abriéndola para que pudieran entrar.

Alejandra: "Guau, tu sala es muy bonita" –dijo observando la impecable sala de la casa.

Brian: "Si, ahora vayamos a mi cuarto antes de que…"

"Brian ¿eres tú?" –dijo una voz femenina.

Brian se paralizo al reconocer la voz quien lo había llamado y volteo para observar a una mujer que sostenía una olla quien posiblemente estaba lavándola, esa mujer era nadie menos que… su madre.

Madre de Brian: "Cariño, volviste" –dijo dejando la olla en la cocina.

Brian puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a su madre quien se acercaba para darle un caluroso abrazo, aunque en el fondo se sentía bien para él no quería que otros miraran ya que eso lo incomodaba demasiado, pero al ver a Alejandra quien se estaba riendo un poco decidió gruñir en silencio.

Brian: "Mamá, no delante de invitados" –dijo saliendo del abrazo de su madre.

Madre de Brian: "Vi la nota que dejaste, te trajimos algo para que pudieras comer" –de ahí noto la presencia de Alejandra –"Y ¿Quién es ella?" –dijo con un poco de seguridad.

Brian: "Mamá, ella es Alejandra. Viene de Mexico" –dijo presentándola.

Alejandra: "Un placer de conocerla señora" –dijo extendiendo su mano.

La madre de Brian extendió también su mano y ambas mujeres se estrecharon dándose una sonrisa cada una, Brian encogió sus hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofa sacando su celular para jugar.

Madre de Brian: "Es bueno que Brian traiga chicas en la casa, así ya no estará tan solo…"

Brian: "¡MAMÁ! –dijo entre dientes quedando en vergüenza por lo que dijo –"no hables".

Alejandra observo a Brian quien se tapaba la cara con su celular aun avergonzado por lo que le dijo su mamá, eso le recordó en los momentos en que su madre también le hacía lo mismo cuando invitaba a un amigo a la panadería.

Alejandra (Mente): "Con que así se comporta los chicos cuando sus mamás los avergüenza en frente de una chica, es gracioso cuando se pone así" –pensó mientras se reía ante su propio comentario.

De ahí se sentó también en el sofa mientras que la madre de Brian traiga un refresco para ella mientras le hablaba de cómo se conocieron, Brian se estaba poniendo casi rojo de la vergüenza por lo que estaba ocurriendo y deseo que esta conversación terminara de una vez.

Madre de Brian: "Me alegra que nos visite tu amiga, Brian" –le dijo a su hijo.

Brian: "Mamá ¿no tienes nada que hacer?" –dijo entre dientes ocultando su enojo.

Madre de Brian: "Oh claro, estaré en la cocina" –dijo saliendo de la sala –"¿Deseas algo, querida?".

Alejandra: "No, muchas gracias señora" –dijo amablemente.

La madre de Brian salió de la sala dejando a los jóvenes sentados solos, Alejandra miro a Brian quien estaba todavía en su celular mensajeando a alguien. De pronto escucho unos pasos que venían hacia aquí y observo a un niño menor que se acercó a Brian.

"UUUhhh…, Brian tiene novia" –dijo una voz juguetona.

Brian abrió los ojos para luego entrecerrarlos mientras observaba a la persona que para su gusto personal era insoportable cuando tenía visita, su hermano menor Timmy quien llevaba una leve sonrisa.

Brian: "Timmy…" –dijo tratando de calmarse ante el comentario de su hermano menor –"Ella no es mi novia así que vete" –dijo dando una mirada de " _Fuera de aquí_ ".

De ahí Timmy volteo aun llevando su leve sonrisa que hacia siempre cuando molestaba un poco a su hermano.

Timmy: "Muy bien, dejare a la " _Pareja"_ a solas" –dijo saliendo de la sala.

Brian suspiro mientras lo veía irse de la sala mientras se frotaba la frente tratando de quitarse el enojo que le provocaron, Alejandra solamente lo miro antes de dar una palabra.

Alejandra: "Sabes, tu hermano es muy simpático".

Brian solamente la miro ante su comentario y rodo los ojos mientras miraba la ventana. Al mirar se llevó una sorpresa enorme, "la oscuridad" se encontraba aquí y supuso que lo estaba buscando. Se levantó de sofa mientras se preparaba para otra lucha.

Brian: "Ale, _la oscuridad_ se encuentra aquí. Me encargare de él mientras que tú estarás en mi habitación y no dejes que nadie entre, en especial a Timmy"

Ambos se fueron a la habitación y se encerraron para que nadie pudiera entrar, Brian rápidamente se puso el traje y se lanzó hacia su patineta abriendo su ventana mientras se iba rápidamente dejando sola a Alejandra quien estaba en la ventana observando que Brian se iba desde el cielo.

Alejandra: "Tu puedes… mi héroe".

* * *

En otro lado la oscuridad se encontraba observando desde los cielos a Brian, pero ningún rastro había de él.

La oscuridad: "Maldita sea, donde esta ese maldito insecto" –gruño conteniendo su ira.

De ahí, sin darse cuenta Brian se encontraba atrás suyo mientras que este se quedó quieto poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

La oscuridad: "Veo que pudiste venir niño" –dijo con una firme voz.

Brian: "Si, y veo que te quitaste este disfraz tuyo para que pudiera ver tu fea cara".

Al decir eso la oscuridad volteo para que Brian pudiera verlo, para Brian lo dejo un poco sorprendido ante su apariencia ya que era la primera vez que veía un humano con partes omnicas sin embargo eso lo le impidió que se encargara de él y derrotarlo como sea.

La oscuridad: "Ahora… **Comencemos con esto** ".

Al decir eso preparo su cañón y lo disparo directamente donde estaba Brian, este sin embargo lo pudo esquivar con facilidad hasta que volteo la mirada para presenciar un puño que iba hacia él y lo pudo sostener con su mano. Brian a pesar de sostener el puño no pudo evitar el golpe que recibió en la mandíbula por el cañón, al soltar el puño rápidamente lo hizo con su mano libre y le un puñetazo en la cara de "la oscuridad" tanto en el rostro como en la mandíbula. Finalmente, ya distraído con su puño derecho le da un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho directamente en la parte humana.

La oscuridad: "Arg… maldición"

Sin perder el tiempo rápidamente le dio un puñetazo que hizo que Brian pudiera salir de su patineta mientras que su cuerpo lo manejaba el viento, la oscuridad se rio ante eso, pero eso solo lo hizo para recibir una patada directamente en su cara y en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Brian al hacerlo noto en la parte omnica había unas letras muy pequeñas que no pudo notar, pero gracia a la cámara de su traje pudo leer con claridad.

 **Industrias Volskaya**

Al recurarse de la patada que obtuvo "la oscuridad" estaba listo para dar su ataque hasta que fue atacado por sorpresa por un rayo que fue directamente hacia su ojo omnico haciéndole una gran grieta mientras se rompía algunos pedazos del ojo. Al voltear observo a Soldado 76 quien estaba sobre un edificio quien lo miraba.

Soldado 76: "Con eso es suficiente" –dijo bajando su arma.

La oscuridad al verlo salió disparado saliendo posiblemente de la ciudad para no volver, Brian observo a 76 quien estaba parado en el techo del edificio y fue donde él para hablarle.

Brian: "Sr. Morrison, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

Soldado 76: "Bueno chico, al parecer tu y yo tenemos a alguien…" –dijo mostrando a la persona quien estaba secuestrada por "la oscuridad" –…nos hable de _la oscuridad_ ".

 **Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 8**

Brian se extrañó ante la pregunta de Soldado 76, también lo hizo con la persona que trajo con él y al verlo pareciese que sufrió de ligeros golpes recibidos en casi todo el cuerpo.

Brian: "Pero, ¿Cómo saber si este tipo sabe acerca de _la oscuridad_?" –le pregunto.

De ahí 76 soltó aire y lo expulsaba de él para responderle a su pregunta.

Soldado 76: "Su nombre es Sanjay Korpal, un empleado de la compañía Vishkar quien fue secuestrado por este".

Brian analizo a Sanjay para saber que no fuera un aliado de "la oscuridad" quien está actuando, pero por la forma de los golpes recibidos parecía que no lo era.

Sanjay: "Es cierto, hace un mes _la oscuridad_ como se hace llamar me capturo para que hable de Vishkar y…"

En ese momento Brian lo interrumpió por completo mientras daba lo sucesos.

Brian: "Espera, ¿De Vishkar? Pero si él dijo en acabar solamente con Overwatch y Talon. ¿Qué tiene que ver Vishkar en esto?" –dijo sospechando un poco.

De ahí Sanjay se congelo en las palabras de Brian sabiendo muy bien que había metido la pata.

Sanjay (Mente): "Mierda, se me olvido. No debo hablar de mi influencia en Talon para que no me metan en la cárcel o peor aún… darme la muerte" –pensó.

Soldado 76: "De cualquier modo, ese tipo tiene un problema con nosotros y Talon" –dijo ajustando su arma.

Brian: "Pues por mí que acaben con Talon, no me importa si lo destruye, mejor para mí".

En ese momento se acordó de las palabras escritas en la cabeza omnica de "la oscuridad".

Brian: "Sr. Morrison, ¿sabe algo de industrias Volskaya?"

76 al escucharlo saco su comunicador para llamar a la base.

* * *

Mirador Gibraltar

En el laboratorio Winston arreglaba un aparato que consistía en tirar tiros muy rápidos para los enemigos, todo bien hasta que escucho la voz de Athena desde la computadora.

Athena: "Winston, el Sr. Morrison está llamándote"

Winston: "Comunícalo Athena" –dijo acercándose al computador.

De ahí vio en la pantalla a Jack quien sostenía su comunicador.

Soldado 76: " **Winston, necesito que investigues acerca de la industria Volskaya** " –le dijo al gorila científico.

Winston: "¿Volskaya? Uhm… Ok" –dijo sin preguntar.

De ahí procedió a buscar en el computador toda la información acerca de la industria Volskaya, sus cosas, armas y también a la jefa de este lugar.

Winston: "Efectivamente Sr. Morrison, industria Volskaya se encuentra en Rusia. Ahí también Zarya trabajo con ella, es una de las industrias más conocidas y respetada por toda Rusia y su líder se llama Katya Volskaya"

De ahí se mostró en la pantalla una foto de ella y atrás suyo se encontraba la industria.

Soldado 76: " **Perfecto, gracias por la inf…** "

"Hola grandulón" –grito una voz alegre desde el comunicador.

Soldado 76: " **Ay no…** " –dijo sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Winston volteo para ver a Tracer quien estaba acompañada de su novia Emily, ella había visitado la base para estar más tiempo con Lena y Jack había permitido que pudiera pasar siempre y cuando no le dijera a nadie acerca de ellos.

Winston: "Lena, Emily, que tal" –dijo ocultando la información de Volskaya.

Emily: "Hola Winston" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Tracer: "¿con quién hablabas?" –le pregunto.

Winston se puso un poco nervioso al ver a las 2 chicas quienes lo miraban hasta que escucho la voz de Jack.

Soldado 76: "Winston, me tengo que ir. No le cuentes esto a nadie" –le dijo en la pantalla.

Tracer: "Un momento, ¿ese es el Sr. Morrison?" –dijo mirando la pantalla.

* * *

De ahí 76 colgó el comunicador mientras se procedía a hablar con Brian.

Soldado 76: "Bien chico, necesitare tu ayuda en esto. Quiero que vayas a Rusia en esa industria…"

Al voltear observo a Sanjay quien estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente saliendo sangre en su boca.

Soldado 76: "Y, ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?".

Brian: "Nada, simplemente se desmayó…"

De ahí observo a Sanjay entrecerrando los ojos.

Brian (Mente): "Con la patada que le di acerca de su _secreto_ ".

-Escena Retrospectiva-

Brian observaba como Soldado 76 se comunicaba en la base de Overwatch y mientras lo hacía observo también a Sanjay quien sacaba un comunicador también y hablaba sigilosamente para que nadie lo observara. Brian se pucho la capucho y activo "el sonido delatador" que consiste en escuchar voces ajenas y fue donde Sanjay.

Sanjay: "Hola… si Sr. Reaper, estoy libre… me libero Soldado 76 y además…"

Brian puso los ojos en blanco al saber con quién hablaba, al parecer Sanjay era el tipo doble para ambas organizaciones y pensó que trabaja originalmente en Talon. Dejo que hablara con Reaper para luego darle una lección por mentiroso.

Sanjay: "Ok, nos vemos Sr. Reaper" –dijo colgando su comunicador.

Al hacerlo observo a Brian quien lo miraba con una mirada fría que hizo que se estremeciera un poco.

Brian: "Hablando con Reaper ¿no?" –dijo simplemente.

Sanjay: "Yo…

 **¡PLAF!**

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que había recibido una patada en la cara por parte de Brian haciendo que la sangre le saliera por la boca y desmayándose al instante.

Brian: "Uf… al menos pude darle a uno de Talon" –dijo quitándose la capucha.

-Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva-

Soldado 76: "Bueno… esa es tu misión, también tengo entendido que llevaste a Alejandra contigo ¿no?"

Brian: "Pues sí, pero…

Soldado 76: "Quiero que la traigas conmigo para que pueda estar a salvo de todo esto ¿entendiste?"

Brian trago saliva ante la voz de 76 que asintió sin preguntar.

MK-215: "En ese lugar hace demasiado frio, así que necesitaras algo abrigador para que puedas viajar sin ningún resfrió alguno".

Brian: "Bueno, si esa es la forma de acabar con _la oscuridad_ entonces iré para allá".

Sinceramente estaba más preparado en viajar a Rusia y descubrir la manera de acabar con la oscuridad y al decir eso sus pupilas resplandecieron de un tono celeste.

* * *

Base de Talon

Ahí Reaper se quedó parado contra la pared cruzando los brazos mientras esperaba a la persona que a pesar de no quererlo tuvo que, al esperar observo una marioneta de él mismo controlado por Sombra.

Sombra: "La muerte llega siempre a ti. Muere, muere, muere" –dijo imitando su voz.

Reaper: "Grr… muy chistosa" –dijo gruñendo como de costumbre.

Sombra: "Tranquilo Gabe solo me divertía un poco contigo"

Reaper: "Diría que solo me estas jodiendo"

Sombra: "Que palabra. En fin, ¿para qué me llamaste?" –dijo desapareciendo la marioneta de Reaper.

Reaper: "Quiero que llames a Lacroix, iremos a una misión" –dijo mientras caminaba.

Sombra: "¿Es de Overwatch?"

Reaper: "No… es alguien peor que ellos" –dijo apretando sus puños.

Ambos caminaban por la base mientras se preparaban para hacer frente a su nueva amenaza.


	9. Yéndose a industrias Volskaya

**Capítulo 9**

Industrias Volskaya

Afuera de ahí, Brian viajaba hacia el camino helado que había en esa parte. Para no tener un resfriado que lo llevaría al hospital considerando la temperatura casi alta en esa parte de Rusia llevaba una chompa abrigadora azul que, curiosamente tenía el símbolo de su sudadera, ósea el de los Raynor's Raiders. Junto con ella, llevaba un pantalón abrigador oscuro y un gorro de invierno celeste, también llevaba su máscara del traje que solamente tenía en la parte de debajo de su rostro.

Brian: "Por lo menos tenia esto en mi armario, considerando que no salía mucho luego del incidente en el museo" –dijo recordando esos momentos de antisocialidad que tuvo.

MK-215: "Estamos a poco de llegar a industrias Volskaya" –le dijo a su poseedor.

Brian: "Perfecto".

Al pasar por unas montañas de nieves finalmente pudo llegar a la industria que estaba con máxima seguridad, al verla se sorprendió por lo alta y bien cuidada estaba. Para él había un problema… como entrar.

Brian: "Bueno, creo que pasaremos muy fácilmente" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Mientras observaba el lugar, MK revisaba y analizaba toda la industria viendo a los guardias, máquinas y también a la dueña de ese lugar.

MK-215: "Bien, analice todo el lugar y creo que hay una forma de que podamos entrar sin ser vistos".

Brian: "Estoy listo".

MK le indico a Brian que se alejara de la industria para poder elevar la patineta en el cielo donde las nubes tapaban todo que había, al estar en el cielo observo a los guardias quienes estaban vigilando la entrada y otros sitios y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Brian: "Creo que está funcionando MK, estamos entrando sin ser detectados" –dijo.

Al llegar al lugar se metió en una ventana que estaba abierta donde observo que no había nadie en ese lugar, se bajó de su patineta y se quitó el gorro y la máscara de su traje para no tener calor en ese sitio.

Brian: "Bien, ya entramos. Ahora a buscar a Katya Volskaya" –dijo preparándose para buscarla.

Corrió en el lugar mientras daba unas volteretas para entrar en un conducto que podría llevarla hacia ella, pero no fue así ya que lo que vio fue un titan mediano que lo hizo recordar su pelea con Sven. Brian lo ignoro y siguió con su camino, al entrar a una puerta observo a 2 guardias que estaba observado algunos artefactos y sigilo cuidadosamente metiéndose en otra puerta. Ahí se encontró un camino dividido y lo único que lo llevaría hacia el otro lado era una cuerda que estaba en la parte de arriba, agarro la cuerda y con ella llego a la otra parte del camino dividido que tenía una puerta. Al abrir observo a 2 guardias que lo detectaron y antes que pudieran sacar sus armas, Brian los ataco dándoles unas patadas en sus caras noqueándolos.

Buscaba por todos lados en toda la industria en puerta por puerta, pero la mayoría de todas eran lugares que no eran su destino. Frustrado se paró en una puerta mientras regruñía.

Brian: "Maldita seas, llevo casi una hora y no tengo rastro de ella" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

En ese momento escucho unos ruidos que provenía de la puerta en donde estaba y se apoyó en ella para escuchar y tratar de quien se trataba.

" **Ahora, es un trato Amiga. Y recuerda, sin resentimiento** " –dijo la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

" **Bien** " –dijo otra voz que también estaba en ese lugar.

De pronto escucho un sonido extraño y vio en la parte debajo de la puerta una luminosa luz morada que Brian identifico de quien se trataba.

Brian: "Sombra… ¿Qué hace aquí ella?"-se pegunto.

Al abrir caudalosamente la puerta observo a una mujer que estaba en los 30 apoyando sus manos en su mesa mientras decía murmuraciones algo obscenas. Brian cerró la puerta mientras se dirigía hacia ella para hablar.

Brian: "Disculpe…" –dijo llamando la atención de la mujer –"¿Usted es Katya Volskaya? Dueña de esta industria".

La mujer quien era efectivamente Katya Volskaya se puso firme mientras observa al adolecente que por su apariencia era americano.

Katya: "Así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta? Y ¿Quién eres tú?"

Brian: "Mi nombre no importa en esos momentos, estoy aquí ya que un tipo que se hace llamar _la oscuridad_ causa revuelos en todos lados. Es un hibrido, ósea humano y omnico y la parte de ese último lleva el nombre de esta industria".

Katya puso los ojos en blanco mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba al escuchar el testimonio del chico, ella creyó que nunca volvería a escuchar al tipo que menciono, pero estaba en lo incierto.

Katya: "Que… ¿Qué hizo él?" –le pregunto.

Brian: "Pues… está causando demasiados problemas en cada lugar buscando a Talon y Overwatch para destruirlos" –le explico.

Katya (Mente): "Ahora es con Overwatch, ese tipo si está totalmente demente" –pensó teniendo preocupación oculta para que no la notaran.

Brian la observo y dudo algo de que "La oscuridad" no solo fue un experimento de la industria, sino que fue algo más con Katya Volskaya.

MK-215: "Detecto un gran nervio dentro de ella"

Brian (Mente): "Creo que tiene un vínculo con _la oscuridad_ , por la forma que tiene pareciese que ella es la causante de todo" –pensó.

De ahí Katya se calmó un poco para hablar a Brian acerca de "la oscuridad".

Katya: "Bien… te hablare acerca de _la oscuridad_ como lo llamas".

Brian se puso atento a lo que iba escuchar a continuación acerca del origen de "la oscuridad".

 **Fin del Capítulo 9**


	10. Origen

**Capitulo 10**

*2075-(febrero)*

Industrias Volskaya

Una alarma sonaba durante toda la industria haciendo que varios soldados y médicos salieran de sus respectivos lugares para saber la situación. Al parecer, algunos soldados fueron atacados por Talon y dejaron a algunos en estado crítico. Sin embargo, uno de ellos sufrió graves daños en todo su cuerpo debido a que fue atacado mediante una granada que explotó cerca de él perdiendo la gran mayoría de sangre y su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado.

Katya Volskaya fue llamada para ver la situación, al recibir la noticia caminaba entre los soldados que estaban atendidos por los médicos y se encontró a 2 doctores que atendía a uno que estaba muy mal.

Katya: "Con que él es el único en muy mal estado, ¿Verdad?" –dijo con una leve voz.

El paciente tenía la mitad de su cara tapada y casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado mientras le sacaban la vestimenta de soldado para revisarlo.

Medico 1: "Así es Sra. Volskaya, él fue el único de los soldados que fue atacado bruscamente por esa maldita organización" –dijo mostrándoles una tableta que mostraba sus datos.

 **Nombre: Addison Kozlov**

 **Edad: 34 años**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de abril de 2055**

 **Mostrar más…**

Medico 2: "Algunos soldados nos dijeron que fue atacado por Talon mediante la misión que tuvieron ayer, este se infiltró en algunos agentes para atacarlos y al parecer Reaper junto con una mujer con vestimenta morada lo ataco".

Al escucharlo sintió una ira en contra de Talon, en especial con Sombra. Una vez le pidió a la mujer patriota Zarya que fuera junto con un Omnico hacker a buscarla y el resultado fue en vano debido a que escapo, observo al paciente que gemía pesadamente con su sangre cubierta en su cara haciendo que ella apretara la camilla soltando su ira.

Katya (Mente): "Malditos de Talon, ya me tienen harta. Debo hacer algo al respecto" –pensó amargamente.

De pronto recordó en un proyecto que fue sugerido por unos de sus soldados, el proyecto consistía en fusionar un cuerpo humano con la de un omnico. Aunque los rusos estaban en contra de los omnicos debido a la crisis Ómnica pensó que la idea fue de su agrado, pero necesitaba a alguien para que eso funcione y al ver al hombre casi moribundo creyó que él era el indicado.

Katya: "Creo que él es el indicado".

Los medico la miraban confundidos ante su sugerencia, Katya suspiro para explicarle mejor.

Katya: "Inicie la operación S.C.A"

Luego de largas semanas y de mezclar parte de su cuerpo con los de un omnico destruido pudieron completar con éxito el S.C.A, para los científicos fueron muy difícil hacerlo y necesitaban demasiada ayuda debido a que el cuerpo no resistía las parte omnicas, pero al final lo hicieron.

Científico: "Sra. Volskaya, luego de un duro trabajo finalmente lo hemos completados"

Al observarlo casi todo su cuerpo tenia partes omnicas, la cara estaba dividida en tanto humana como omnica y la mayoría de su cuerpo era del omnico. De ahí se ilumino su ojo biónico con un resplandor rojo indicando que había despertado. Al hacerlo se observó a él mismo mientras miraba a Katya.

Katya: "Bienvenido Addison, o mejor dicho… Deathorgs"

Al llamarlo así lo mando a una misión que consistía en destruir algunos agentes de Talon que se encontraban en la ruta 66, al hacerlo Deathorgs acabo con la mayoría de ellos sin dejar ningún rastro de ellos. Todo era perfecto tal como pensó Katya… pero de repente, algo en él cambio de su forma de parecer. Su deseo por matar a Talon lo hizo reflexionar haciendo que todas las organizaciones fuesen destruidas por él.

En la industria, los agentes disparaban con todo mientras que Deathorgs caminaba mientras que las balas le caían. Pero desgraciadamente para los soldados, ninguna le hacía daño alguno. Deathorgs se rio malosamente mientras alistaba su cañón apuntando a los agentes matándolos. En otro lado, Katya se encontraba escondida en su oficina tratando la forma de como poder escapar mientras escuchaba unos golpes en su puerta. De pronto la puerta exploto soltando una cantidad de humo mientras salía una sombra, Katya saco el humo para observar a Deathorgs quien la miraba fijamente.

Deathorgs: "Ahh, con que aquí estaba Sra. Volskaya. Solo vine aquí para despedirme de usted"

De pronto, avanzo lentamente hacia ella haciendo que se ella retrocediera un poco.

Deathorgs: "Tranquila, no la matare ya que, gracias a usted soy lo que quise ser y le agradezco por eso".

Al decir eso estaba frente a ella mientras le miraba sus ojos que indicaba nervios.

Deathorgs: "Solo le daré una advertencia… no se interponga en mis planes o las cosas se pondrá muy feas entre usted y yo" –dijo con una voz altamente amenazadora.

Al advertirla salió directamente del lugar rompiendo el techo haciendo que Katya se estremeciera un poco ante sus palabras.

Katya: "Por dios… ¿Qué he hecho?"

* * *

Presente

Brian escuchaba con atención la historia de "la oscuridad" o mejor dicho Deathorgs, Katya se froto la frente mientras recordaba esos momentos que tuvo.

Katya: "Antes de ser lo que hoy es, era un soldado de la industria. Podría decirse que era uno de los mejores, tenía un gran odio contra Talon"

Brian: "No lo culpo" –dijo haciendo que por primera vez estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Katya: "Ahora que sabes todo acerca de él y de la operación S.C.A, creo que…

Brian: "No te preocupes, no diré nada al respecto. Lo único que me interesa en esos momentos es acabar con él" –dijo alejándose del lugar junto con su patineta.

Al salirse de la industria pensó en la forma de cómo iba a detenerlo.

Brian (Mente): "El problema es, ¿Cómo detener un humano omnico?".

 **Fin del Capítulo 10**


	11. Buscando respuestas

**Capítulo 11**

En una fábrica abandonada, Soldado 76 caminaba lentamente sosteniendo su arma por si alguien atacara sorpresivamente. Observaba en cada lugar por si "La oscuridad" estuviera cerca para finalmente acabar con él.

Soldado 76: "Este lugar es un desastre, pareciese que aquí le gusta tortura a sus víctimas ese maldito".

Al llegar al otro lado de la gigantesca fabrica oyó un sonido que parecía de una lata caída, apuntando velozmente su arma se dirigió al responsable.

Soldado 76: "¡¿Quién está aquí?! ¡Muéstrate!" –dijo bruscamente.

En ese momento se oyó unos pasos leves que indicaba que venía hacia donde le dijo, Jack se preparaba para disparar a la persona que estaba aquí suponiendo que era "La oscuridad". Pero para su sorpresa era nadie menos que… Alejandra.

Alejandra: "Hola…" –dijo tímidamente tratando de no verlo en la cara sabiendo que llevaba su máscara.

Jack se puso tenso al ver a Alejandra aquí, en la base le dijo que se quedara con Angela y Ana, pero supuso que le aburrió estar tan sola sabiendo que no había nadie de su edad. Aunque Hana seria de las personas con compañía, Alejandra no se sentiría cómoda con ella ya que de seguro le hablaría de cosas que ni ella sabe.

Soldado 76: "Niña, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo levemente tranquilo sin soltar su ira.

Alejandra se puso nerviosa ante su pregunta, se sujetó el brazo derecho mientras que sus labios temblaban tratando de decir algo.

Alejandra: "Estaba preocupada por usted y… me estaba aburriendo un poco en la base" –dijo casi mirándolo.

Soldado 76: "Aun así, debiste quedarte en la base" –dijo como si tuviera razón en ello.

De ahí, Alejandra cruzo sus brazos y lo miraba con una mueca casi molesta.

Alejandra: "Pues, estoy aquí y tendré que quedarme con usted" –dijo volteando su mirada cerrando sus ojos.

Jack alzo una ceja al ver la actitud un poco fuerte de Alejandra, aunque intentaba ser una mujer dura no lo lograba en su opinión.

Soldado 76 (Mente): "Por una extraña razón, me hace recordar mucho a Ana" –pensó en los momentos que paso con ella.

¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!

De pronto oyeron un grito de horror que hizo gritar un poco a Alejandra mientras que Jack alistaba su arma mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Soldado 76: "Creo que no estamos solos aquí…" –dijo corriendo hacia otro lado no sin antes decirle algo a Alejandra –"¡Ponte en un lugar seguro niña!".

Alejandra lo vio irse mientras aun escuchaba los gritos, pensaba en investigar en si encontrar esos gritos o no debido a que una parte de ella decía que no debería ir.

Alejandra: "Sé que no debo, pero ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser alguien que este herido o algo"

Al final Alejandra corrió en todas partes para buscar a la persona que hacia esos gritos, al estar en casi todas las partes y sin encontrar a Soldado 76 se rindió al instante.

Alejandra: "Como es posible, este lugar es tan grande que…

¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Se estremecía un poco al escuchar ahora muy cerca de ella el grito y observo una puerta casi abierta que supuso que ahí estaba, al acercarse un poco observo a "La oscuridad" quien estaba parado observando a una persona que no pudo ver Alejandra debido a que lo tapaba. "La oscuridad" apretó un botón que tenía en su mano y al presionarlo se escuchó unos gritos que indicaban a alguien que estaba siendo electrocutada. Alejandra alzo un poco su oído para poder escuchar lo que decía.

La oscuridad: "Ahora me lo dirás o quieres otro electrochoque" –le dijo a la persona que tenía secuestrada.

"¡Ya te dije que no sé dónde está Sombra! –le contesto la persona con una agria voz.

"La oscuridad" entrecerró su ojo y comenzó a electrocutarlo por diversión, Alejandra se puso contra la pared para no ver más. La persona que tenía secuestrada era Ignacio, el líder de Los Muertos en El Dorado. Supuso que "La oscuridad" lo secuestro para saber la ubicación de Sombra.

Alejandra (Mente): "Es Ignacio, seguramente está aquí porque _La oscuridad_ quiere la ubicación de Sombra" –dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Ella hizo lo posible para que no fuera vista por él, de pronto vio a Ignacio lanzado de la puerta bruscamente contra la pared haciendo que se estremeciera de dolor. Alejandra no movió ningún musculo para que La oscuridad no la viera he hizo de puntilla para salir de aquí…

La oscuridad: " **Hola Niñita** …"

…Antes de que este pudiera verla por sorpresa.

Alejandra (Mente): "¡Ay no! Ya me vio, ¿Qué debo hacer?" –pensó nerviosa.

Al voltear su mirada, observo que La oscuridad tenía una mirada fría que hizo temblar su cuerpo sin poderse detener. Alejandra retrocedió un poco hasta que se tropezó accidentalmente, pero "La oscuridad" no hizo ningún movimiento ante eso.

La oscuridad: "Debes ser tan estúpida como para venir a este lugar que podría ser tu tumba, debería darte un premio por tu valentía" –dijo mirándola.

Alejandra cerro los ojos intentando no sollozar ante las duras palabras de "La oscuridad", pero muy en el fondo estaba realmente cansada de que no era nadie como para enfrentar un problema. Sin pensarlo 2 veces se levantó apretando sus puños mientras lo miraba con una furia.

Alejandra: "¡Yo no soy una estúpida! El único estúpido aquí… ¡ **ERES TÚ**!" –grito tan alto.

La oscuridad no hizo ningún movimiento ante el grito recibido, Alejandra casi molesta retrocedió por si algo malo pasaría y creo que ya lo hizo al ver a "La oscuridad" mover un pie.

La oscuridad: "Cometiste un error en hablarme a…

 **¡TRAP! ¡TRAP! ¡TRAP!**

Para su sorpresa, fue atacado por Soldado 76 quien lo disparaba desde atrás mientras que se movía bruscamente para darse la vuelta.

Soldado 76: "¡NIÑA, VETE DE AQUÍ!" –Le ordeno.

La oscuridad aprovecho eso para transformar su brazo en una metralleta para dispararle, ambos se daban a disparos cubriéndose en lugares.

Soldado 76: "Hasta aquí termina todo…"

La oscuridad: " **Ya lo veremos** …"

Alejandra por otro lado, se escondió en el lugar donde había torturado a Ignacio rezando para que Soldado 76 pudiera ganar, al caminar pateo algo que estaba tirado en el piso y al bajar su mirada observo algo que talvez podría darle una desventaja a "La oscuridad" … una pistola.

Alejandra (Mente): "La pistola de Ignacio, debo de… ¡No! Jamás tome un arma ni se cómo se usa, pero Soldado 76 necesita ayuda… Por dios, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

La mano de Alejandra se movía alocadamente tratando de tener contacto con la pistola, pero al final tenía que hacer para así poder ayudar a su primer héroe que la salvo de Los Muertos. Al recogerla sintió lo potente que se sentía tener una por primera vez, con valentía se dirigió hacia la puerta para quizás ayudar a Soldado 76.

Alejandra (Mente): "Nunca tuve un arma en mis manos, pero… debo de hacerlo. Tengo que ayudar a Soldado 76 y nunca tener miedo ante nadie ni nada".

En la pelea, La oscuridad disparaba sin parar mientras que Soldado 76 se escondía en una pared así evitando las balas que llegaba hacia él.

La oscuridad: "Antes de que te mate, te contare algo… la razón del porque quiero acabar con Overwatch"

Soldado 76 estaba atento ante las palabras de "La oscuridad" que estaba preparando su arma para atacarlo por sorpresa.

La oscuridad: "La razón es que ustedes como Talon son unas organizaciones molestas para mí y aparte, quiero matarlos para que finalmente pueda cumplir con mi misión. En otras palabras, hago esto tanto por orden que ya lo considero mío y también lo hago por diversión" –dijo mientras se reía alocadamente.

Alejandra estaba atrás suyo apuntando temblorosamente el arma directo en la espalda, ella temblaba con miedo mientras que dentro de ella le decía que lo haga rápidamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Alejandra (Mente): "Hazlo Ale, tu puedes… no tengas miedo" –dijo haciendo temblar la pistola.

"La oscuridad" cambio de metralleta a un cañón apuntando directamente en el lugar donde se escondía Soldado 76.

La oscuridad: "Ahora, es momento de matar…"

¡ **BANG**!

Por desprevenido la bala le cayó directamente en la frente de la parte humana haciendo que tanto las partes metálicas y la sangre saliese de ahí, Alejandra cayo directamente al suelo soltando el arma mientras retrocedía de él. "La oscuridad" se quedó estupefacto mientras veía la sangre correrse en su cara y de ahí salió disparado del lugar dejándolos.

Alejandra: "Creo… que lo hice bien, supongo".

Al salir de su escondite, Soldado 76 se acercó a Alejandra quien todavía estaba tirada en el piso.

Soldado 76: "No estuvo mal pese a que fue tu primer tiro…" –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta –"Vamos niña, regresemos a la base".

Alejandra hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba y seguía a Soldado 76 para que pudieran irse a la base. Mientras tanto, Ignacio se recuperaba del choque que tuvo y observo a las personas que se estaba yéndose sin él

Ignacio: "¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?!" –les grito.

Pero para su mala suerte, la persona mayor se dio la vuelta y lo reconoció perfectamente y no solo a él, sino también a la niña quien lo acompañaba.

Ignacio (Mente): "A canijos, ese es el americano que nos atacó".

Soldado 76 y Alejandra se iban juntos a la puerta de la fábrica para que pudieran irse del lugar y regresar a la base dejando a Ignacio solo.

En el cielo, "La oscuridad" volaba mientras se tocaba la frente que aún estaba saliéndose la sangre.

La oscuridad: "Carajo, eso no lo vi venir… creo que debo empezar muy enserio esto" –dijo con toda furia.

Al ver la sangre en su cañón sintió una ira enorme que hizo ahora si en matar a todos en que se interponga en su camino.

 **Fin del Capítulo 11**


	12. Pasando el rato mientras armamos piezas

**Capítulo 12**

California

En el centro comercial, Brian estaba totalmente exhausto luego de su visita a la industria Volskaya para saber más acerca del pasado de "La oscuridad" o en ese caso, Deathorgs. Para poder relajarse un poco decidió irse al centro comercial para comprar una hamburguesa gigante con el dinero que tenía desde los sucesos con Sven, se sentó en un asiento en donde había menos gente debido a que algunos estaban en el trabajo o simplemente en la escuela, algo que estaba faltando para ese entonces.

Brian: "Eso lo que necesitaba después de ese largo viaje… todavía me congela las piernas" –dijo rechinando sus dientes rápidamente.

Aun pensaba en lo de Deathorgs y su pasado, entendía completamente en acabar con Talon y para su sinceridad tenía su apoyo, pero el de acabar con Overwatch todavía no le tenía claro. Seguramente también tenía unas intenciones con ellos después de todo. Brian intentaba comunicarse con Alejandra para saber cómo estaba ella y que hacía en la base, pero lo único que recibía fueron contestadoras que le molesto bastante.

Brian: "Alejandra… contesta" –dijo sujetando su celular para escucharla.

Sin embargo, volvió a ser lo mismo, contestadora. Brian resoplo y se levantó de su asiento para salir a buscar algo para que pudiera entretenerse.

Brian: "Ahora debo ir en un lugar para poder desestresarme de esto" –dijo saliéndose del patio de comida.

* * *

En otro lado del centro, las 3 chicas de Overwatch Mercy, Tracer y Dva estaban sentadas en un asiento disfrutando del lugar luego de que no recibieron ninguna noticia sobre Talon. La idea de venir aquí fue la de Hana debido a que no conocía con exactitud California y Angela y Lena fueron con ella para que pudiera conocer el lugar.

Mercy: "Es buena idea estar en este centro, ¿no creen chicas?" –les pregunto a las jóvenes agentes.

Tracer: "Sin duda alguna Angela, este lugar es muy bonito" –dijo alegremente.

Dva: "Si, este lugar tiene de todo: Videojuegos, comida, Videojuegos, accesorios, ¿Ya dije Videojuegos?"

Angela y Lena se reían ante la expresión inocente de Dva, realmente disfrutaban estar aquí hasta que Dva se paró del asiento.

Dva: "Chicas, voy a caminar por algún lado" –les dijo ella a las 2 chicas.

Tracer: "Ok, pero no demores cariño. El Sr. Morrison quieres que vayamos lo mejor posible"

Dva asintió y se fue del lugar dejándolas.

* * *

Brian caminaba por todas las tiendas observando cada lugar para que pudiera entretenerse un poco, mientras caminaba recordaba la historia de Deathorgs y en la forma en como Katya Volskaya la contaba. Después de todo, era un enemigo muy peligroso que se pudo encontrar.

Brian: Si dice que es muy peligroso, ¿por qué en todos los combates era muy fácil de golpear? –se preguntó mientras recordaba algunos combates que tuvieron.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando escucho una voz que le resulto bastante familiar.

"¿Brian?"

Al voltear observo a la gamer más reconocida de Corea, Dva quien llevaba una vestimenta habitual para cualquier chica mayor.

Brian: "Hola… Dva" –la saludo sin ninguna expresión alegre debido a su personalidad poco sutil.

Dva: "Hola, vaya no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que te vi. ¿A dónde te diriges?" –le pregunto.

Brian: "Pues… al salón de videojuegos, aunque creo que…" –fue interrumpido por una Dva alegre.

Dva: "Al salón de videojuegos, ¿Puedo ir contigo?" –dijo expresando su amor por los videojuegos.

Brian hizo una mueca al verla así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque no quisiese debido a que ya no quería ir.

Brian: "Pues ya que, vamos" –dijo dándole la espalda para ir al lugar.

En el salón de los videojuegos, Brian y Dva jugaban Mortal Fight derrotando a cada luchador restante. Aunque Dva a pesar de ser una buena jugadora, Brian tenía poca fluidez en los mandos debido a la inactividad de él con algún juego. Pero con Dva recordó algunos trucos y pudieron ganar en cada lucha que les pusieron.

Brian: "Buen juego, pudimos ganarle al jefe final" –dijo crujiendo sus nudillos.

Dva: "Si, somos un dúo perfecto en esto" –dijo tomando su refresco.

De ahí, Brian observo su patineta flotante he hizo un llamado para que viniera.

Brian: "Bueno Dva me tengo ir, nos vemos" –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

La patineta rápidamente lo llevo volando hasta salirse del centro dejando a una asombrada Dva que observaba el lugar en donde salió.

Dva: "Ese niño es completamente increíble" –se dijo a si misma sonriéndose.

Al salir del lugar se encontró con Angela y Lena quienes la estaban buscando.

Mercy: "Hana, tenemos que irnos. Jack nos quiere en la base de inmediato"

Dva: "Oh está bien, vayámonos"

Tracer: "Pareces muy feliz Hana, ¿con quién te encontraste?"

Dva: "Pues…"

* * *

En los cielos, Brian aun pensaba en lo de Deathorgs y planeaba en algo para poder derrotarlo de una vez.

Brian: Si así es como paso mientras estaba con Sven, entonces en estos momentos se está fortaleciendo para poder cumplir su objetivo. Debo detenerlo cuanto antes".

 **Fin del Capítulo 12**


	13. Deathorgs se revela

**Capítulo 13**

En una fábrica casi abandonada, Soldado 76 junto con Tracer, Mcree y Mercy caminaban lentamente por si algún enemigo atacase. Jack no les conto nada a ellos acerca de "La oscuridad" ya que si lo hacía estarían en un problema aun peor que Talon y se lo guardo para él mismo.

Soldado 76: "Bien equipo, caminen con cuidado. No sabemos quiénes o que podrían habitar este sitio" –dijo cargando su rifle.

Tracer observaba por todos lados para encontrar a lo que posiblemente serian Talon.

Tracer: "Eh… no veo ninguna señal de Talon por aquí" –dijo caminando junto con Mcree.

Mcree: "Este lugar apesta" –dijo fumando su porro.

Mercy: "Jack, en serio. ¿Por qué estamos aquí en primer lugar?" –le pregunto.

Jack suspiro levemente ante de dirigir la palabra.

Soldado 76: "Ya se los dije, estamos aquí por una misión altamente secreta" –les respondió.

Mcree: "Y como es 'tan' secreta, decidiste llamar a los mejores" –respondió.

Jack no dijo nada al respecto y continúo caminando hasta llegar a su punto, lo que él no sabía es que en lo más oscuro de la fábrica alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

En otra parte de la fábrica, Reaper junto con Widowmaker y Sombra caminaban en la fábrica buscando a las 'personas' que solicito Reaper. Lo que ellas no sabían era que en realidad estaban buscando a "La oscuridad", algo que sabía Reaper al respecto.

Sombra: "Gabe, puedes decirme del por qué estamos aquí" –le dijo con un tono casi aburrido.

Reaper simplemente suspiro y continúo caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Reaper: "Ya te lo dije Sombra, no hagas que te lo repita una vez más" –le advirtió.

Widowmaker: "¿Era necesario traerla?" –le pregunto.

Sombra: "Te escucho, ¿sabes?" –le respondió con una mueca.

Widowmaker: "Pss, como sea" –dijo ignorándola.

El trio de Talon continúo caminando hasta que sombra decidió hablar por la razón de que estaba casi aburrida.

Sombra: "¿Por qué Akande y Moira no vinieron con nosotros?".

Widowmaker: "Ellos están en otras cosas. Deja de comportante como una bebé" –le dijo para que se pudiera callar.

Ya caminando hasta llegar a otro lado de la fábrica, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba observándolos y los siguió astutamente para que no lo descubriera.

Al llegar al otro lado de la fábrica se detuvieron al ver algo que simplemente, o más bien, ya se lo imaginaban.

Reaper: "Arch… pero miren quien tenemos aquí"

Widowmaker y Sombra retrocedieron para ver que Overwatch estaban también aquí, ambas organizaciones se preparaban para dar pelea mientras que Soldado 76 y Reaper no se movieron y levantaron sus armas.

Tracer: "Con que eran ellos" –dijo sacando sus pistolas de sus brazos.

Mercy: "Vamos, es hora de…"

Sin embargo, Mercy fue interrumpida sorpresivamente para ella y los demás el mismísimo Soldado 76.

Soldado 76: "No aprieten nada, ellos no son lo que estamos buscando"

Tanto Overwatch como Talon se extrañaron ante la declaración de Soldado 76.

Sombra: "¿Ah no?"

Widowmaker: "Se puede saber que está pasando" –le dijo a Reaper.

Reaper: "Lo que dice 76 es cierto, no nos están buscando a nosotros ni nosotros a ellos"

Sombra: "Entonces, ¿A quién buscamos?"

"Creo que yo puedo decírselos" –dijo una voz que para 76 y Reaper ya sabían.

Todos voltearon para presenciar a una persona quien estaba parada sin moverse, de pronto camino lentamente para revelarse de quien era en realidad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la persona que había hablado era un humano-omnico quien por su aspecto estaba de malas.

Mcree: "¿Y tú quién eres?" –le pregunto.

Deathorgs: Bueno, solían llamarme "La oscuridad". Pero ahora me conocerán como **Deathorgs** " –dijo con una voz siniestra.

Algunos se estremecieron ante su tono perverso, pero eso no hizo que los retrocedieran y prepararon sus armas por si iba a atacar.

Deathorgs: "Y esto aquí solamente para… **Matarlos** "

Ahora si era el momento en que pudieran atacarlo después de lo que acaba de decir.

Widowmaker: "Mmm, si claro mom che…"

Pero de pronto, Deathorgs salió disparando hacia ella y afilando sus dedos le araño el estómago y salió de ella rápidamente para estar en su puesto original. Deathorgs les enseño a todos sus dedos con la sangre de Widowmaker quien había caído al suelo agarrándose su gran herida.

Sombra: "Eso no lo vi venir" –dijo en estado de shock.

Deathorgs: "¡Ahora es momentos de asesinarlos!" –grito de ira.

Preparando su brazo para convertirlo en una metralleta rápidamente disparo hacia ellos mientras que estos se escondieron en unos lugares esperando el momento justo para disparar. Soldado 76 disparaba hacia él con todo lo que tenía y Reaper hacia lo mismo, lo malo fue de que Deathorgs esquivo sus balas con facilidad.

Tracer: "El Sr Morrison necesita ayuda" –le dijo a Mercy mientras disparaba.

Mercy: "Lo sé, pero no podemos acércanos más. Viste lo peligroso que es"

Tracer hizo una mueca por lo que dijo Mercy y observo a otro lado que Sombra disparaba contra Deathorgs mientras que Widowmaker se agarraba su herida maldiciendo palabras en francés. Deathorgs se estaba aburriendo y dejo de disparar mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo y se quedaron observándolo.

Deathorgs: "Ahora que estamos en este lugar, decidí que…"

¡ **KRUMP**!

Por sorpresa, un destello de luz choco contra la pared donde estaba Deathorgs y lo mando contra la otra pared llevándolo en un almacén, al levantarse observo a la única persona que realmente le irritaba… Brian.

Brian: "Al parecer, eres una molestia por todos lados" –dijo crujiendo sus puños.

Deathorgs: "Lo mismo digo de ti, maldito mocoso" –dijo haciendo que su ojo omnico iluminara fuertemente.

Los ojos de Brian se iluminaban de un resplandor celeste mientras corría hacia Deathorgs para darle un puñetazo en la cara, este retrocedió y recuperaba el equilibrio para darle una patada directamente en la cara de Brian sacándole sangre por la boca. Brian giro retrocediendo y pudo detenerse para poder esquivar un puño por parte de Deathorgs para darle uno propio hacia él. Deathorgs preparo su puño para impactarlo en su pecho haciendo gritar de dolor mientras retrocedía agarrándose su pecho, eso provoco que Brian preparara su puño derecho para chocar directamente en su ojo omnico.

Deathorgs preparo una vez más su puño para golpearlo, pero Brian lo sostuvo mientras lo miraba, los agentes de Overwatch observaban desde el gran agujero que provoco haciendo que Deathorgs gruñera.

Brian: "Ya es hora de terminar con esto Deathorgs" –dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Deathorgs: "¿Cómo lo…? Estuviste con ella, ¿cierto?" –le dijo agriamente.

Soldado 76: "¡Oye, es momento de que caigas!" –le dijo.

Deathorgs no tenía más remedio que escapar de la fábrica para ir mejorando sus técnicas.

Deathorgs: "Nunca" –dijo entrecerrando su ojo.

Al decir eso hizo salir un gas que hizo que Brian lo soltara mientras tosía de él y aprovecho eso para poder escapar. Tracer se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente por lo que le dijo Dva en el centro comercial de California.

Tracer: "Brian…" –fue lo único que pudo decir.

De pronto el traje de Brian, MK-215, comenzó a tintinear transmitiendo sonidos estáticos.

MK-215: "Brian, tengo un mensaje del Dr. Charles"

Brian se sorprendió al recibir una llamada del científico que lo ayudo en diseñar su traje para combatir contra Sven, este le dijo que le transmitiera el mensaje para poder escucharlo.

Dr. Charles: "Brian, como estas muchacho. Bueno, te llamo para decirte que vayas de inmediato a Oasis".

Brian se extrañó un poco mientras observaba a Soldado 76, quería preguntarle de donde se encontraba Alejandra, pero tenía que hacerlo en otro momento. Se subió en su patineta y voló lo más rápido de la fábrica dejándolos solos ya que Talon había escapado durante la pelea.

Soldado 76: "¿Y ahora qué?"

* * *

Oasis

En los laboratorios del edificio, el Dr. Charles arreglaba un brazo metálico mientras sostenía un micrófono que servía para comunicarse desde el traje de Brian. Al recibir su mensaje, el chico del museo le respondió y estaba volando hacia ahí.

Dr. Charles: "Ok Brian, te espero entonces" –dijo cortando la conversación.

Al cortar, suspiro levemente mientras se dirigía hacia atrás para hablar con una persona quien lo había visitado.

Dr. Charles: "Ya lo llamé señora. Pero, ¿está segura de que quiere que mejore su traje?"

La mujer camino hacia él para decir su opinion revelándose de quien era, Katya Volskaya.

Katya: "Si, gracias doctor por su ayuda. Debe mejorar su traje por su nuevo adversario que le resultara un poco difícil de vencer"

 **Fin del Capítulo 13**

 **Aquí tienen otro capítulo más, El Dr. Charles (OC) vuelve para ayudar a Brian con la mejora de su traje para poder vencer finalmente a Deathorgs.**


	14. Mejora para el traje

**Capítulo 14**

Oasis

Brian caminaba en los pasillos del laboratorio del Dr. Charles, para él fue un maldito camino muy largo que lo personal suyo le molestaba. Viajar por todos lados tras un lugar a otro era un cansancio y no solo para él, sino para su patineta que casi se llevaba la peor parte ya que casi del camino iba a chocar por una distracción suya. Lo bueno para él es que había llegado hasta ahí y ahora esperaba a lo que le dijo este a travez de su traje.

Llevando su traje causal caminaba hasta llegar al labortatorio en donde trabajaba, puso su mano en la manija y abrió lentamente la puerta para verlo parado de espalda y entro para hablar con él.

Brian: "Ah… hola Dr. Charles, que gusto verlo nuevamente, aunque el viaje fue una completa cagada" –dijo quejándose sobre su viaje.

Dr. Charles: "Vocabulario, niño. En fin, es bueno verte nuevamente" –dijo volteándose para verlo.

Brian: "Mire, si quiere viajar en una patineta a un país a otro está bien, pero para mí es como un dolor de cabeza" –dijo tocándose la frente.

Dr. Charles: "Típico de los adolescentes, siempre quejándose de todo" –dijo negándose con la cabeza.

Brian alzo una ceja sobre su comentario, tener 15 años era una etapa que más era difícil de manejar considerando que a esa edad una persona tiene que aprender a manejarse a sí mismo.

Brian: "Como sea, me podría decir para que solicito llamarme para llegar aquí" –le dijo.

De pronto, Brian escucho unos pasos que estaba llegando atrás suyo hasta detenerse.

"Hola, chico" –dijo una voz femenina madura.

Brian volteo la mirada para observar a Katya Volskaya quien llevaba una mirada neutra, algo típico de ella.

Brian: "¿Señora Volskaya? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" –le pregunto.

De ahí, el Dr. Charles se le acercó para aclararle la situación.

Dr. Charles: "Veras chico, la señora Volskaya vino hacia aquí ya que me conto que alguien muy peligroso está causando caos por todos lados" –dijo mientras miraba a Katya.

Katya: "Así es, después de nuestra conversación en la industria vine hacia aquí y hablé con el Dr. Charles para darles… unos pequeños ajustes a tu traje"

Brian: "Un momento, ¿Cómo usted lo conoce?" –dijo con curiosidad.

Katya: "Investigación y también por unas cámaras de seguridad" –dijo simplemente.

Brian se extrañó ante su respuesta, pero no lo cuestiono y ahora se quedó mirando al Dr. Charles.

Brian: "¿Qué clases de _mejoras_?"

Al decir eso el Dr. Charles sonrió y puso su mano en el bolsillo de su bata para sacar lo que sería su respuesta, al sacarlo era un plano de un par de armas que le agregaría al traje. Brian le intereso al ver el plano.

Dr. Charles: "Esto amigo mío, será la clave de la derrota de ese nuevo enemigo. Muestra que le traje tendrá este par de armas para cada brazo"

Brian: "Unas armas, bien, pero sabes que soy algo menor para usar esos tipos de armas" –le dijo.

Dr. Charles: "Eso lo sé, así que le agregue algo así como si lanzaras rayos muy potentes que pudiera lastimar a cualquier oponente".

Brian: "Ok, eso sí me está gustando" –dijo muy interesado en su mejora del traje.

Katya: "Necesitamos que utilices esa mejora para así, puedas vencer a Deathorgs" –dijo con algo de súplica, aunque no se le notaba en su cara.

Brian se los quedo mirando a los 2 adultos mientras pensaba en lo de derrotar a Deathorgs, si quería acabar con él de una vez por todas tenía que aceptar la propuesta.

Brian: "Solo con acabar con ese maldito parasito, lo acepto. Quiero la mejora para mi traje".

El Dr. Charles sonrió ante su respuesta y guardo el plano en su bolsillo mientras se preparaba para mejorar su traje.

Dr. Charles: "Excelente. Ahora, debes darme el traje y…"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escucharon un zumbido casi fuerte que se oía en la puerta. Al escucharse más fuerte era la patineta de Brian quien cargaba el traje envuelto y se detuvo atrás del Dr., este casi se paraliza por la entrada que hizo que le temblara la piel, aunque duro unos segundos y mantuvo la postura.

Dr. Charles: "Que mierda… ay, perdón. Mejor me retiro de aquí" –dijo saliendo del lugar con la patineta.

Brian lo vio retirarse del lugar mientras volteaba para ver a Katya Volskaya quien estaba de espalda con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Katya: "Debemos detener a Addison como antes, sin importar las consecuencias" –dijo con una baja voz.

Brian se quedó mirándola mientras se volteaba pensando en las palabras que dijo.

 ** _3 horas después_**

Había pasado 3 horas desde que el Dr. Charles estaba en su habitación mejorando el traje agregándoles el par de armas que necesitaría para combatir contra Deathorgs, Brian estaba contra la pared mirando videos de Internet mientras que Katya estaba aún parada de espaldas. Al momento de caminar a unos pasos observo al Dr. Charles quien cargaba el traje mejorado.

Dr. Charles: "Señora y chico, les presento… ¡El MK-215 2.0!" –dijo mostrándole el traje.

Brian hizo una mueca al momento de ver la mejora del traje ya que no había cambiado nada, excepto por las armas, pero era el mismo traje.

Brian: "Eh… muchas gracias DR. Charles, creo" –dijo retrocediendo un poco –"Creo que debo irme, ¡Patineta!" –dijo llamándolo.

La patineta volaba tan rápido que no se fijó que volaba en la dirección en donde estaba Dr. Charles quien lo hizo girar hasta marearse, Brian se metió rápidamente a su patineta dejando el lugar. Katya observo el lugar donde había ido y el Dr. Charles se recuperaba del mareo.

Katya: "Puedes hacerlo, chico" –dijo con esperanza en su tono.

Dr. Charles: "¡Ay, se me olvido!" –dijo haciendo que Katya se volteara para verlo –"Me olvide de darle el…

* * *

En los cielos, Brian se encontraba sentado en su patineta mientras observaba la ciudad desde arriba. Ahora ya con su traje mejorado tenía una posibilidad de poder vencerlo, al momento de pensar en ello, el traje comenzó a transmitir sonidos estáticos haciendo que se dieran cuenta de ello.

MK-215: "Tienes un mensaje, Brian" –dijo.

Al momento de hacer nuevamente los sonidos estáticos, la voz que hablaba era la de Winston quien en su voz se le estaba poniendo un poco incómodo.

Winston: "Eh chico, soy Winston. Te llamo aquí porque… Jeje… ay, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero…" –dijo mientras suspiraba un poco –"La niña con coletas se escapó hacia Numbani" –dijo riéndose un poco como si fuese una broma, aunque no lo era.

Brian puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la declaración que él dijo el científico gorila.

Brian: "Oh, carajo…"

 **Fin del Capítulo 14**


	15. Viaje a Numbani

**Capítulo 15**

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

Alejandra y Soldado 76 habían llegado finalmente a la base muy cansados luego del enfrentamiento contra "La Oscuridad", Jack le ordeno a Alejandra que se fuera a un cuarto mientras que este se iba a la sala de reunión para hablar con los otros. Alejandra hizo lo que le dijo y fue hacia afuera de la base esperando a que Brian llegase.

Alejandra: "Venir hacia esa fábrica no fue la mejor idea que tuve" –dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo observando el lugar –"Pero aun así pudimos escapar con vida" –dijo arreglándose sus coletas.

Ella estaba tan distraída arreglándose sus coletas que no escucho el vibrador de su celular quien la estaba llamando, al terminar de arreglarse se levantó para entrar a la base para observar a Soldado 76, Tracer, Mercy y Mcree corriendo mientras se subían a un avión. Alejandra se asomó un poco para observar al avión que estaba despegando saliéndose de la base y ahora estaba sola sin conocer a ninguno de los agentes que estaban en la base.

Alejandra: "Genial, ¿Y ahora qué hago?" –se dijo a sí misma.

De pronto, escucho a su celular quien sonaba indicando que la llamara.

Alejandra: "Buenas" –dijo cortésmente.

"Hola Ale" –dijo una voz que no había escuchado hace tiempo.

Alejandra: "¿Efi?" –pregunto.

Efi: "Si, la misma. Como has estado" –dijo muy feliz.

Alejandra: "Pues… no tan bien" –dijo un poco desanimada.

Efi: "¿Sucede algo?" –le pregunto.

Alejandra: "Si, estoy en la base de Overwatch completamente sola"

Efi: "¿Por qué estás ahí?"

Alejandra: "Me reuní con Brian para que… Efi, ¿podrías por favor llevarme a Numbani?" –le suplico.

Efi: "Uhm… Muy bien, llamare a Orisa para que te recoja"

Alejandra: "Muchas gracias amiga" –dijo agradeciéndola.

Efi: "No hay de que" –dijo cortando la línea.

 ** _10 Minutos después_**

Alejandra espera la llegada de Orisa para que pudiera llevarla a Numbani y pasar el rato con Efi aprovechando que Brian estaba ocupado con "La oscuridad", al momento de caminar por un rato observo en el cielo a Orisa quien volaba con unos propulsores puestos en sus 4 patas. Al momento de aterrizar fue directamente hacia Alejandra.

Orisa: "Hola Alejandra, es gusto verte nuevamente" –dijo saludándola.

Alejandra: "A mí también me da gusto verte nuevamente, Orisa" –dijo sonriéndole.

Orisa: "Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?"

Alejandra: "Ok"

Ella se subió desde atrás de Orisa sujetándose fuertemente para que no se cayera y Orisa activo los propulsores yéndose de la base mientras que no se daban cuenta de que el científico de Overwatch Winston la estaba buscando.

Winston: "¿Dónde está esa niña?" –se preguntó.

 **-Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva-**

Numbani

Orisa caminaba sujetando desde atrás a Alejandra dirigiéndose hacia el taller de su creadora, Efi Oradele. Había sido un viaje bastante largo para ella, pero no le afectaba en nada solo porque le gustaba ver nuevamente a la niña mexicana.

Orisa: "Me alegra que estés nuevamente con nosotras Alejandra, la señorita Efi estará muy contenta por verla nuevamente" –le dijo.

Alejandra: "Si, yo también estoy feliz por reencontrarme con ella nuevamente"

Orisa: "Desde que usted y el joven Brian se vieron por última vez no paro de pensar en las aventuras que tuvo la señorita Efi con ustedes" –dijo deteniéndose.

Al hacerlo, vieron que habían llegado al taller. Alejandra se bajó de Orisa y ella toco 2 veces para que pudiera abrirlas y se hizo, Efi abrió lentamente la puerta teniendo una expresión feliz en su rostro.

Efi: "¡Ale! Qué bueno verte otra vez" –dijo abrazándola.

Alejandra: "Igualmente, Efi" –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron fuertemente mientras que Orisa se quedó mirándolas con una expresión alegre que se notaba en sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos ambas se soltaron para verse las caras.

Efi: "¿Y Brian?" –le pregunto.

Alejandra hizo una mueca al recordar lo que estaba haciendo el chico del museo en esos momentos.

Alejandra: "Pues, él está en una misión" –le dijo.

Efi: "Bueno, entremos al taller entonces"

Efi, Alejandra y Orisa entraron al taller para seguir conversando acerca de los momentos que tuvieron cada una después de su separación.

Minutos habían pasaron desde que Brian estuvo recorriendo todo Numbani en busca del único lugar en donde podría estar Alejandra: El taller de Efi Oradele. Miraba por todos lados hasta encontrar finalmente el taller, aterrizo en donde estaba la puerta principal y bajo de su patineta para tocar la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?" –dijo una voz desde la escotilla de la puerta.

Brian pudo reconocer la voz con quien le hablaba y dio un leve suspiro antes de hablar.

Brian: "Orisa, soy yo, Brian" –le respondió.

"¿Quien?"

Brian puso los ojos en blanco cuando escucho lo que le acaba de decirle, se acercó a la puerta para responderle.

Brian: "¡¿Cómo de quién soy?! Vamos Orisa, soy yo, Brian"

De pronto escucho unas risas que provenían desde la puerta y parecían ser risas de niñas, Brian entrecerró los ojos al saber de quien se trataba cuando le abrieron la puerta para que pudiera entrar. Al entrar observo a Efi quien estaba detrás de la puerta riéndose ante la broma que le acaba de hacerle.

Efi: "Hola Brian, que gusto tu visita" –dijo aun riéndose.

Brian se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y suspiro profundamente para poderse calmarse un poco.

Brian: "A mi también me da gusto de verte, Efi" –dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Alejandra –"Sin embrago, la razón del porque estoy aquí es que cierta chica se escapó de la base de Overwatch" –dijo mirándola.

Alejandra: "Oye, yo vine aquí porque estaba un poco aburrida en la base" –dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras se acercaba más a Brian – "Y además dijiste que te ayudaría a derrotar a _La oscuridad_ después de lo que le hizo a mi madre"

Brian pudo ver a Alejandra que estaba casi en su tamaño, aunque miro hacia abajo ya que estaba haciendo puntillas tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Este se froto la frente mientras la miraba.

Brian: "Mira, ya te dije que ese maldito parasito caerá por lo que le hizo a tu madre. Solo ten paciencia, ¿Si?"

Al decirle eso, Alejandra le saco la lengua haciendo que Brian alzara una ceja mirando su actitud infantil.

Brian (Mente): "Qué infantil" –pensó mirándola.

De ahí, agarro con sus 2 dedos su lengua moviéndola mientras la movía en su boca, Alejandra se estaba poniendo roja al observar lo que le hacía y se alejó de él mientras se estremecía sus labios. Brian se quedó mirándola y volteó al observar a Efi quien estaba mirando todo.

Efi: "Yo… no sé qué diré al ver eso" –dijo casi perpleja.

Brian suspiro mientras se iba a sentarse mientras esperaba otra lucha contra Deathorgs, quien este YA estaba en Numbani.

 **Fin del Capítulo 15**


	16. Empecemos de nuevo con la pelea

**Capítulo 16**

Afuera del taller de Efi, Brian estaba apoyado en la pared mientras conversaba con la niña genio de este lugar. Este le había contado acerca de Deathorgs y sus deseos de acabar tanto con Overwatch y Talon.

Efi: "Con que, hay un humano-omnico que quiere destruir a Overwatch y Talon" –le pregunto sorprendida.

Brian: "Si, y ahora debo de detenerlo ante que no solo quiera destruir a ambas organizaciones" –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Para Brian, Deathorgs ha sido su atención desde que lo vio por primera vez. Tenía deseos de acabar con él de una vez para que no pudiera causar más daños.

"¡Hey niña! ¡Ya trajimos lo que nos dijiste!" –grito una voz algo alocada.

Tanto Efi como Brian voltearon para observar a 2 personas que por sus aspectos parecían unos locos dementes, más por el que había gritado.

Efi: "Ah, por fin llegaros señores" –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Brian tenía la memoria suficiente como para reconocer a las personas que estaban con Efi y eran nadie menos que los ladrones más locos y chiflados que había tenido en la tierra: Junkrat y Roadhog.

Junkrat: "Así es, pequeña. Trajimos lo que nos pediste sin robar nada… creo" –dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Roadhog: "Idiota…" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Junkrat: "Oye, no me pude contener, ¿Sabes?" –dijo dirigiéndose su mirada hacia su compañero de robos.

Efi: "Si, usted Sr. Junkrat nunca va a cambiar"

Junkrat: "Ni aunque me dieran un millón de dólares" –dijo con orgullo.

Brian, quien estaba observando todo, no entendía de como Efi conocía a los ladrones más buscados a nivel internacional.

Brian (Mente): ¿Y ellos que hacen aquí?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De pronto, Efi miraba en todos lados mientras buscaba a la persona que quería ver.

Efi: "Oigan chicos, ¿han visto a…?"

Ante de que pudiera terminar, Junkrat comenzó a reírse sin razón hasta que algo salió de él y Efi la atrapo con sus manos para observar al Hámster de Junkertown: Hammond, mejor conocido como Wrecking Ball.

Efi: "Oh, ahí estabas pequeñín" –dijo acariciándolo su cabeza pequeña.

Hammond hizo mover su pequeña nariz haciendo que Efi se estremeciera de ternura mientras le acariciaba más. Junkrat de pronto observo a Brian quien todavía estaba apoyando en la pared y se acercó a él para mirarlo un poco más de cerca.

Junkrat: "¿Y quién tenemos aquí?" –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Efi: "Es solamente un buen amigo mío, Sr Junkrat" –dijo observándolos a ambos.

Brian: "Es cierto. Ahora, ¿no te importaría sacar tu cara quemada y fea de mi rostro" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Junkrat: "Uf, que carácter" –dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

Brian resoplo mientras lo veía alejarse de él, pero justo en ese momento apareció desde el suelo un rayo rojizo que salía disparado hacia arriba y desapareció en los breves minutos haciendo que la cara de Junkrat se quemara aún más. Junkrat parpadeo 2 veces mientras se sacudía la cabeza para así gritar y buscar al responsable, a voltear observo a Deathorgs quien miraba a todos ellos, más a Brian.

Junkrat: "¡Oye, ten cuidado hacia donde apuntas esa cosa! Por poco me quemas mi…"

De ahí fue interrumpido por el grito de Deathorgs.

Deathorgs: "¡Cállate maldito hijo de puta!" –grito mientras observaba a Brian una vez más –"Es momento de acabar contigo de una vez por todas"

Brian solamente se quedó quieto observando a su adversario, gruño mientras se ponía la postura para mirarlo fijamente haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran de un tono celeste.

Brian: "Bien. Si quieres destruirme, es que vengas de una vez" –dijo apretando sus puños.

Deathorgs gruño mientras levantaba su cañón para dispararle, una vez apuntándolo lo activo para que las balas le dieran directamente a Brian. Sin embargo, Brian tenía unas pulseras en cada mano y las sacudió para sacar de ahí sus pistolas quienes estaba en su traje que tenía puesto dentro de su ropa casual. Al sacarlos lanzaron unos rayos que iban hacia las balas haciéndolas que desaparecieran dejando a Deathorgs casi sorprendido.

Deathorgs: "Vaya, por lo que veo llevas unas armas contigo. Veo que alguien te los dio para que pudiera acabar conmigo, aunque por desgracia no sea posible que lo hagas" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Brian: "Uhm, entonces sería un buen momento para hacer el intento" –dijo dándole una sonrisa astuta.

Eso dejo a Deathorgs casi confundido, pero al instante reacciono cuando observo a Brian apuntando sus armas hacia él solo que, en vez de un rayo, eran balas.

Deathorgs: "Maldito…" –dijo apretando su puño.

Brian corrió directamente hacia él para darle un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo que retrocediera, Deathorgs se agarró su cara mientras veía a Brian y se preparó dándole un puñetazo en su mejilla haciéndolo botar un poco de saliva. Brian cayó al piso y se levantó rápidamente cuando Deathorgs estaba a punto de pisarle en el pecho, pero eso no detuvo que este le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y de ahí agallándole en la mejilla haciéndolo volara hacia atrás hasta caerse en el suelo.

Deathorgs: "Uhm, creo que tienes un recuerdo mío" –dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre en sus uñas.

Brian se levantó del suelo mientras se agarraba la mejilla casi sangrienta, se limpió un poco mientras se ponía en pose de lucha mirando fijamente a Deathorgs. Con una ira dentro de él corrió directamente hacia Deathorgs dándole nuevamente un puñetazo en la cara, solo que esta vez le saco algunas partes metálicas de su rostro. Deathorgs intento atacarlo, pero Brian rápidamente preparo su codo para darle directamente en la de él haciendo que sonara algunos partes partiéndose.

Deathorgs hizo un sonido de rechinamiento mientras preparaba su puño para darle en Brian, sin embargo, este detuvo el puño mirándolo fijamente hacia él.

Deathorgs: "Que cara…"

De ahí, Brian salto dándole una patada directamente en su rostro haciendo que chocara en la pared del taller de Efi, al salirse de ahí caminaba lentamente mientras se agarraba su rostro duramente golpeado.

Deathorgs: "Maldición, como es posible que este maldito desgraciado me pueda…"

Sin embrago, justo cuando iba a terminar observo que Brian no estaba delante suyo, sino que estaba atrás suyo apuntando sus pistolas en su espalda para que…

 **¡FLISH!**

Los rayos atravesaron el cuerpo de Deathorgs haciéndolo gritar de dolor al momento de que se detuvieran, Brian retrocedió para guardar sus pistolas mirando a Deathorgs quien estaba congelado ante lo que le hizo.

Deathorgs: "Mi… mierda" –dijo mientras se veía su cuerpo temblar.

Observo que la parte humana le salía la sangre que quedaba parte de él haciendo que se tocara y su ojo biónico comenzó a fallar, al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto se fue disparado dejando el lugar.

Junkrat: "Eh… ¿Quién era ese?" –dijo observando el cielo.

Todos observaba el cielo mirando el humo oscuro que dejo Deathorgs gracia a sus propulsores, Efi se acercó a Brian quien se acomodaba su cuello.

Efi: "Con que él es la oscuridad" –le dijo.

Brian: "Si, creo que ya debo detenerlo sabiendo que su cuerpo está casi dañado" –dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara del arañón que recibió.

Efi: "Bueno, por lo menos todos estamos a salvo"

Al oírla, Brian suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón acerca de eso… claro, si no fuera de que Deathorgs todavía estaba en Numbani solo que escondió en la pared de atrás del taller mientras le tapaba la boca a su rehén quien era Alejandra.

 **Fin del Capítulo 16**


	17. Secuestro

**Capítulo 17**

En el edificio abandonado, Alejandra fue amarrada en una silla moviéndose bruscamente para poder liberarse de ahí. Ella gritaba por si alguien estuviera ahí para su rescate haciendo que Deathorgs se desesperaba un poco debido a sus gritos.

Deathorgs: "Puta madre… ¡ **Cállate**!" –le grito a ella.

Alejandra permaneció en silencio cuando la gritaron y se quedó muda mirando hacia abajo, Deathorgs con un pisotón hizo unas grietas dejando su marca ahí para soltar toda su ira que tenía dentro.

Deathorgs: Maldición… por cada pelea que doy con ese imbécil, mi cuerpo se hace cada vez más débil" –dijo agarrándose de la frente para no liberar su ira que aun tenia –"Tengo que hacer unas mejoras a mi cuerpo para que ese maldito niño no tenga superioridad de mi".

Deathorgs volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba Alejandra haciendo que se acercara más a ella para mirarle la cara que parecía muy asustada.

Deathorgs: "Es por eso que te secuestre, eres la rehén perfecta para mi plan" –dijo dándole una mirada macabra.

Alejandra: "Por favor, sácame de aquí. Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus asuntos" –dijo suplicándole que la soltaran.

Deathorgs solamente la miro y negó lentamente con la cabeza haciendo que Alejandra se estremeciera aún más.

Deathorgs: "Me temo que eso no será posible querida, tu eres la clave para que mi plan funcione" –dijo arrodillándose de rodillas para estar a la postura que ella estaba.

Alejandra lo miro un poco confundida a lo que le acaba de decir el humano-omnico por respecto a _la clave_.

Alejandra: "¿Yo?"

Deathorgs: "Claro" –dijo haciendo que su ojo biónico se iluminara un poco –"Cuando peleaba las veces con ese niño, se volvía cada vez agresivo cuando tú estabas en peligro. No se tú, pero tiene una ligera _preocupación_ hacia ti" –dijo levantándose.

De pronto Alejandra se sonrojo por lo que le acaba de decir Deathorgs acerca de la preocupación de Brian hacia ella que ya sabía a qué se refería con respecto a ello.

Deathorgs: "Aún no sabe que te tengo secuestrada, pero pronto lo sabrá"

Deathorgs se quedó inmóvil como una estatua mientras que Alejandra seguía moviéndose para poder liberarse de la silla sin ningún éxito, sin embargo, dejo de moverse cuando observo que la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta apareció una niebla oscura de la nada que la puso un poco pálida. Deathorgs movió lentamente su cara para presenciar a la niebla y supuso de quien se trataba cuando escucho una lenta risa.

" **Je, je, je** " –dijo la misterioso ser que había llegado… Reaper.

Deathorgs se volteó para observar al mercenario de Talon con toda la ira llena que hizo que se iluminara fuertemente su ojo biónico, Reaper se quedó quieto mientras presenciaba que Deathorgs estaba cara a cara con él y eso hizo que rápidamente el mercenario sacara sus escopetas para dispárale.

Reaper: "Muere…" –dijo disparándole.

Deathorgs esquivo cada bala que provenían hacia él y convirtió su brazo en una cuchilla mientras intentaba darle para apuñalarlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el mercenario siempre se convertía en niebla para no ser apuñalando.

Reaper: "Veo que sigues con lo de matarme, pues ¿Qué crees? Yo haré lo mismo contigo" –dijo riéndose de él.

Al oír su risa, Deathorgs estaba más que furioso que hizo que todavía más se iluminara su ojo biónico. Preparo su cañón para poder dispárale y nuevamente Reaper se convirtió en niebla para no ser apuntado, Deathorgs se quedó quieto cuando sintió que una escopeta estaba apuntando su cabeza de atrás mientras escuchaba la risa maligna del mercenario de Talon.

Reaper: " ** _Llego el momento de tu fin…_** " –dijo poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.

Deathorgs al oírlo, que quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que…

 **¡PUÑALADA!**

Preparo su cuchilla para atacarlo por sorpresa dándole en su pecho haciendo que Reaper perdiera el aliento mientras que este se riera del mercenario.

Deathorgs: " **Jejeje** … Aunque ya estés 'muerto', seguiré clavando mi cuchilla en ti hasta mas no poder" –dijo mirándole en su máscara.

Reaper estaba jadeando hasta que se rio un poco habiendo de Deathorgs se extrañara un poco también.

Reaper: "Jejeje… has caído"

Deathorgs alzo una ceja mientras escuchaba un sonido veloz que se le acercaba y rápidamente con su mano omnica detuvo lo que sería, una bola de energía amarilla quien le pertenecía a la científica de Talon: Moira.

Moira: "Demonios, ese desgraciado pudo esquivarlo" –dijo gruñendo entre diente.

Al oírla, su cuchilla se electrocuto haciendo que Reaper recibiera la descarga eléctrica que hizo que se convirtiera en niebla. Moira se quedó un poco inmóvil cuando observo a Deathorgs quien se movía lentamente para presenciar que… su pupila había desaparecido haciéndole que su cara se volviera totalmente siniestra.

Deathorgs: " **Ahora sigues tú, zorra** " –dijo iluminando una vez más su ojo biónico.

Moira se puso pálida cuando observo a Deathorgs apuntándola con su cañón que lo activo para desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, afortunadamente para ella, se pudo salvar debido a que se tiró al suelo para no ser impactada sin embargo eso no la detuvo de que tuviera unos rasguños al momento de caer al suelo. Al terminar el rayo, Moira se preparaba para levantarse hasta que observo la punta de la cuchilla de Deathorgs apuntándola hacia su nariz observando su macabra mirada.

Deathorgs: " **Es hora de que vayas directamente a la…** "

¡PUM!

Sorpresivamente para él, fue atacado por detrás mientras se detenía clavando sus dedos en el suelo para no seguir. Al momento de hacerlo, observo a la persona quien lo golpeo y entrecerró su ojo al ver que se trataba de los 2 agentes antiguos de Overwatch: Reinhardt y Ana.

Reinhardt: "¡JA! Directamente al tiro" –dijo poniendo una postura de victoria.

Ana se le quedo mirando y levanto su rifle para apuntar a Deathorgs.

Ana: "Buen golpe, Reinhardt" –dijo apuntando al humano-omnico.

Deathorgs al ver eso no tuvo más remedio que escapar para así mejorar su cuerpo para el combate final no sin antes decirle unas cuantas palabras a los que estaban en el edificio.

Deathorgs: " **Ustedes, no son más que unas malditas molestia para este mundo** " –dijo muy amenazadoramente.

Al decir eso, escapo del edifico dejando así a los agentes de cada organización en silencio absoluto. Ana observaba a quien fue su compañero de equipo antes de convertirse en su enemigo, Gabriel Reyes.

Ana: "Oh, Gabriel…" –se dijo a si misma mientras lo observaba tirado al suelo.

Reinhardt: "Demonios, se nos ha escapado ese infeliz" –dijo con un enojo por dentro.

Ana: "Tranquilo Rein, no vinimos por él exactamente" –dijo guardando su rifle.

Reinhardt: "Oh claro, se me olvido de eso jajá" –dijo riéndose un poco.

De pronto, se escuchaba unos pasos que venía directamente a los agentes de Overwatch quienes estaban ayudando a Alejandra a salir de su amarre y se trataba de Katya Volskaya. Al caminar hacia ellos observo a Reaper quien estaba aún tirado y este le gruño como de costumbre, Katya solamente alzo una ceja y siguió con su camino. Alejandra ya liberada gracias a Reinhardt, observo a Katya quien estaba parada justo donde estaba ella.

Katya: "Niña…" –dijo mirándola fijamente hacia los ojos –"Ya que eres amiga cercana de ese chico, necesito tu ayuda"

Alejandra se extrañó un poco al oírla. Katya suspiro y se volteó para enseñarle lo que podría ser, el arma perfecta para derrotar de una vez por todas a Deathorgs.

Katya: "Escucha, le entregaras esto para que pueda derrotar a ese sujeto" –dijo enseñándole el arma perfecta.

Alejandra se quedó sin aliento por ver el arma que le mostraba y todos los agentes se quedaron perplejos a ver el aspecto del arma.

Reaper: "En serio…"

 **Fin del Capítulo 17**


	18. Preparándose para la otra pelea

**Capítulo 18**

En los cielos nocturnos, Brian volaba en su patineta muy desesperadamente al saber acerca del secuestro de Alejandra por parte de Deathorgs. Había dejado Numbani al momento de saber de su ausencia y fue junto con Orisa y Efi porque querían ir directamente al lugar donde el Dr. Charles le indico: el edificio abandonado.

Brian (Mente): "Maldición, como no me di cuenta de ello" -pensó gruñendo.

Volaba tan rápido como pudo buscando cada edificio hasta encontrarlo, observo desde arriba tanto a Alejandra como Katya Volskaya, el Dr. Charles, Reinhardt y Ana. Bajo hacia el edificio saliendo de su patineta mientras caminaba lentamente, Efi corrió donde Alejandra para abrazarla al saber que estaba bien.

Efi: "Ale, que bueno que te encuentres bien" –dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Ale le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba su esponjoso cabello, pero alzo la mirada al ver que Brian estaba mirándola y por su expresión indicaba que estaba molesto con ella.

Dr. Charles: "Veo que has llegado justo a tiempo, chico" –dijo mirándolo.

Brian no dijo ninguna palabra ya que estaba concentrado en Alejandra quien también lo estaba mirando.

Alejandra: "H-hola, Brian" –dijo tímidamente.

Brian se acercó más a ella haciendo que se encogiera de hombros mirando hacia abajo, pero respiro hondo para finalmente hablar con él.

Alejandra: "Escucha, sé que me dijiste que me quedara en el taller y estas ahora enojado conmigo. Solo quiero decirte que…"

En el momento justo de terminar lo que iba a decir, Brian la detuvo para… darle un abrazo.

Todos se quedaron confundidos al ver el acto que protagonizaba el chico del museo con la hija de la panadera, pero no detuvo a que Efi dijera "Aww" al ver esa escena. Alejandra se quedó quieta observando los ojos azules del joven estadounidense quien también la miraba.

Brian: "Me… me alegra de que te encuentres bien, Ale" –dijo un poco vergonzoso.

Alejandra le dio una tierna sonrisa al ver su preocupación hacia ella y eso hizo que creciera más su cariño hacia el joven estadounidense. Sin embargo, Brian noto que los adultos estaban observando todo y rápidamente se apartó de ella mientras tosía vergonzosamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Brian: Eh… bueno… ¿Novedad?" –dijo haciendo que todos olvidaran lo que vieron hace instantes.

Dr. Charles: "Ok. Ya que estas aquí, chico, tenemos algo que te servirá para destruir a ese tal Deathorgs"

Brian alzo las cejas al mencionar el arma que necesitaría para destruir a Deathorgs.

Brian: "¿Y cuál es?"

De ahí, el Dr. Charles dio una sonrisa ante su pregunta preparándose para nombrar el arma.

Dr. Charles: "Se trata de…"

¡ **SPLISH**!

Para la desgracia del doctor, un resplandor se vio a lo lejos de la ciudad y todos observaron hacia donde estaba. Brian supuso de quien había hecho el resplandor.

Brian: "Ya dio su señal" –dijo subiendo a su patineta.

Dr. Charles: "¡Espera un momento! Todavía no te dije acerca del…"

Y nuevamente en su desgracia, Brian se había ido hacia donde estaba el resplandor haciendo que el doctor resoplara bajando su cabeza. Alejandra observo en el lugar en donde se había ido y rezo con todo para que no le pasara nada, Efi se acercó a ella mirando también la dirección en donde miraba ella.

Efi: "Él lo lograra, solo tengamos fe en él" –le dijo a ella.

Alejandra la miro y asintió levemente mirando nuevamente al cielo.

Brian volaba en los cielos yendo directamente hacia donde estaba el resplandor que había visto hace instante, voló con todo hasta llegar directamente donde se provocó y también se encontró a la persona que había hecho el resplandor: Deathorgs.

Brian: "Ya sabía que habías hecho ese resplandor" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Deathorgs se quedó solamente a mirarlo hasta que se rio levemente haciendo que el chico del museo alzara una ceja.

Brian: "¿Qué?"

Deathorgs: "Has venido, me alegro. Ahora, podemos dar inicio a nuestro último combate"

Brian: "Ultimo, ¿eh?… pues creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre eso" –dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Deathorgs: "Si, y que mejor lugar que en el sitio en donde tu vida cambió drásticamente"

Brian: "¿A qué te refieres con…?"

Al momento de preguntarle, alzo su mirada hacia abajo para observar el lugar que no había visto hace un buen tiempo.

Brian: "Esto… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma"

 **Fin de Capitulo 18**


	19. El lugar en donde tu vida cambio

**Capítulo 19**

No sabía que se trataría de una broma al observar el lugar, pero al ver la mirada de Deathorgs que transmitía una sonrisa astuta en él mismo, pensó que no se trataba de una broma. Miro con observación el lugar haciendo que los recuerdos le llegaran a su mente al saber de qué ahí fue donde toda su vida dio un giro inesperado… el museo de Overwatch.

Deathorgs: "Sorprendido al visitar este lugar, ¿No?" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Brian no lo miro ya que su concentración estaba en el museo y lo dejo que hablara sin darle una mínima de importancia.

Deathorgs: "Creí que sería perfecto visitar un lugar **TAN** recordado para ti" –dijo mirando hacia el museo –"Como tengo entendido, tú y tu pequeño hermano visitaron este lugar hace meses atrás y también fueron involucrados en el ataque que se produjo".

Brian, al oírlo, recordada ese momento cuando no creía en nada hasta tomar el guantelete de Doomfist y escuchar las palabras que le dijo Tracer acerca de que el mundo necesitaba más heroes. Observo a Deathorgs baja hacia el museo y este hizo lo mismo.

Brian: "¿Por qué justo tenía que ser ahí?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al bajar al museo, observo que nada había cambiado en su totalidad luego de su última visita. Todo permanecía en orden y sin ningún cambio, miro a Deathorgs quien observa algo desde arriba y era una especie de bola voladora pequeña.

Deathorgs: "Ah… me olvide decirte que estamos en vivo. Bueno, no todas las personas del mundo, sino a Overwatch, Talon y algunos conocidos tuyos…" –dijo mientras se relajaba un poco para poder terminar en lo que iba a decir –" **PARA QUE VEAN CÓMO TE MATO** " –dijo alzando su puño mientras lo apretaba.

Brian gruño ante lo que dijo y se preparaba para atacarlo mientras observaba la cámara quien lo grababa hacia los lugares que le dijo.

Brian: "Maldición…"

* * *

Mirador: Gibraltar 

En el laboratorio, Jack junto con Winston observaba la grabación que estaba en el museo quien llego misteriosamente hacia el computador. Jack observaba con determinación como Brian y Deathorgs conversaba entre ellos y supuso que algo iba a seguir a continuación.

Winston: "Sr. Morrison, ¿deberíamos ir para ayudarlo?" –le pregunto.

Jack permaneció en silencio mientras volteaba para observaba a los demás agentes quienes eran Mercy, Mcree, Zarya, Tracer, Dva, Lucio, Mei, Zenyatta, Bastión, Genji, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Symmetra y Pharah quienes miraban con aturdidos por lo que veian.

Tracer: "Sr. Morrison, yo sugiero que…"

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, fue interrumpida por este.

Soldado 76: "Lena, deja que el chico haga lo que tiene que hacer" –dijo observándola.

Lena hizo una mueca de disgusto y no tuvo más remedio que observar la pelea que se iba a preparar.

* * *

Base de Talon – Venencia

Doomfist, Sombra, Moira, Widowmaker y Reaper observaba desde una pantalla la transmisión desde el museo. Reaper gruñía al observar a Deathorgs quien seguía en victo mientras que los demás observaba con determinación la transmisión.

Doomfist: "Pelear en el lugar en donde la vida de ese chico cambio, me parece un poco original en mi perspectiva" –dijo mirando atentamente la pantalla.

Sombra: "Pues yo confió en que ese chico vaya a ganar, lo digo por lo que le hizo al Titan".

Moira observaba con determinación a Brian desde la pantalla mientras que Widowmaker solamente se quedó mirando el lugar mientras recordaba la última vez que estuvo. Lo que dijo Reaper a continuación los dejo completamente confundidos a su forma de expresarse.

Reaper: "Aunque suene extraño para ustedes… confió en ese chico" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo hasta volver sus miradas hacia la pantalla para observar la pelea que se iba a preparar.

* * *

Junkertown

Junkrat, Roadhog y Hammond se encontraba afuera del lugar mientras estaba con alguien quien los estaba amenazando con sus flechas porque ellos les había robado su arco, esa persona se trataba de Hanzo.

Junkrat: "Oye amigo, ¿No podríamos discutirlos con una tacita de café?" –dijo sonriéndole tontamente.

Hanzo: "No…"

Junkrat: "Bueno, tú te lo pierdes" –dijo cruzando sus brazos aun con su sonrisa.

Roadhog por otro lado, observaba la pantalla que había llegado misteriosamente quien transmitía en el museo de Overwatch y estaba el chico quien había conocido en Numbani.

Roadhog: "Jamison, mira…" –dijo sin despegar su mirada en la pantalla.

Junkrat volteó para observar la pantalla y se acercó su cara en ella mientras daba una sonrisa.

Junkrat: "Genial, lucha libre" –dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Hanzo observo también la pantalla y extrañamente para él, se quedó para observar de que iba la disputa que se transmitía.

* * *

En el techo del edificio abandonado, Alejandra junto con Efi, Orisa, Katya Volskaya, el Dr. Charles, Reinhardt y Ana observaba la pantalla que transmitía en el museo quien mostraba a Brian junto con Deathorgs quien se preparaban para darse una dura pelea.

Alejandra: "Eso se pondrá muy mal, Brian tiene que ganar" –dijo rezando por él.

Dr. Charles: "No sé cómo terminara esto" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Alejandra no se despegaba su mirada en la pantalla sabiendo que Brian estaba en un gran problema sin tener su traje, pero eso no la detuvo a rezar por él para que estuviera bien.

Alejandra: "Vamos Brian, tu puedes ganar" –se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Ya en el museo, Brian y Deathorgs se miraban fijamente mientras se preparaba para dar inicio a lo que sería, su última pelea.

Deathorgs: "¿Comenzamos?" –dijo iluminando su ojo biónico.

Brian crujió su cuello mientras lo miraba preparándose para dar su pelea.

Brian: "Acabemos con esta mierda"

Ambos se prepararon para dar inicio a la pelea más grande que tendría para estos dos adversarios.

 **Fin del Capítulo 19**


	20. La pelea en el museo

**Capítulo 20**

Brian observaba fijamente a Deathorgs mientras estaba en posición de pelea, Deathorgs hacia lo mismo agitando sus dedos mientras daba un paso atrás para comenzar la pelea.

Deathorgs: "Listo…"

Al decir eso, ambos salieron disparados corrieron hacia adelante preparado sus puños listos para atacar. Al llegar, Deathorgs preparo un puño para darle en la cara, pero Brian lo esquivo dando una vuelta hacia atrás para preparar su puño. Sin embargo, Deathorgs continúo dando golpes sin lograr darle ninguno hasta que Brian le dio una patada directo en la cara sacándole algunas partes de su cara haciendo que todos se sorprendieran al verlo.

Dr. Charles: "Ese chico ha entrenado mucho como para lograr eso" –le dijo a Katya quien estaba concentrada en la pantalla.

De vuelta en el museo, Brian silbo a su patineta y esta venia lo más rápido haciendo que llegara en la dirección donde se encontraba Deathorgs. Este se dio cuenta y rápidamente se estiro hacia atrás para no recibir el ataque de la patineta haciéndola llegar a su destino, Brian se subió en su ella haciéndolo elevar hacia arriba mientras que Deathorgs solamente gruñía mirándolo desde abajo.

Deathorgs: "Arg, ya me está colmando la maldita paciencia" –dijo mientras se elevaba.

Brian voló donde estaba los paneles gigantes que estaba colgados desde arriba y se escondió en una para así poder sacar su traje.

Brian: "Vamos, tengo que sacar el traje antes de que…"

 **¡FLISH!**

De pronto, un rayo potente atravesó el panel donde estaba escondido haciendo que Brian saliera lo más rápido posible. Observo a Deathorgs quienes volaba lo más rápido y se quedó quieto mientras lo esperaba, todos observaban que Brian solamente se quedaba quieto y algunos estaba confundidos.

Dva: "¿Qué está haciendo?" –pregunto muy confundida.

Genji: "Al parecer, está esperando a que su enemigo llegue donde él para así darle un ataque sorpresa" –dijo pensativo.

Mercy: "¿De verdad?" –cuestiono.

Genji simplemente asintió haciendo que todos observaran atentamente a la pantalla.

Lucio: "Ese chico tiene un plan muy astuto"

Deathorgs se acercaba más a Brian y al momento de acercarse, este salió de su patineta haciendo un giro haciendo confundir a Deathorgs. Pero cuando este había volteado para obsérvalo, Brian saco su barra mientras lo lanzaba fuertemente donde estaba Deathorgs.

Deathorgs: "¡¿Pero qué carajos?!"

 **¡KRAMPSH!**

La barra atravesó el pecho de Deathorgs haciéndolo temblar un poco y fue sacado bruscamente de él gracias a una patada por parte de Brian, este se agarró fuertemente mientras que Deathorgs hacia lo posible para sacarlo de él mismo.

Deathorgs: "¡Quítate de mí, maldita seas!" –le grito.

Brian: "Bien, lo hare. Pero primero…"

Alzo un puño y procedió a golpearlo en la parte de atrás muchas veces hasta darle unas marcas. Deathorgs soportaba algunos golpes y volteo su cabeza y se preparaba para hacer lo mismo.

Deathorgs: "Creo que es mi turno de jugar" –dijo riéndose malvadamente.

Rápidamente choco su puño en la cara de Brian haciéndolo un par de veces y después en la mandíbula haciéndolo sacar sangre, algunos estaban aturdidos por lo que veía que hicieron porras para que pudiera contraatacar.

Efi: "¡Vamos Brian, tu puedes!" –dijo alentando por él –Ale, ¿no crees que…?

Al momento de voltear, observo que Alejandra no estaba por ningún lado y no solo ella, sino que Orisa tampoco estaba.

Efi: "Orisa, ¿Dónde estás?" –dijo para sí misma mientras volteaba en todos lados.

Brian tosía saliendo un poco de sangre y se limpió donde había en sus labios, al momento de limpiarlo sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer de tono celeste mientras preparaba un puño y dándole fuertemente en la cara de Deathorgs. Al momento de darle, se salió de él girando hacia abajo para aterrizar en una escultura. Con las piernas separadas y una mano para sostenerse observo que la estatua que había aterrizado tenía el logo de Overwatch e hizo que todos se alegraran de que pudiera salvarse de esa caída.

Moira: "El chico tiene unas buenas habilidades, debo reconocer que lo que le haya infectado hizo que su cuerpo modificara su ADN para ser un buen cuerpo para las peleas" –dijo observándolo.

Sombra: "Si, si, lo único que quiero ver es una buena pelea" –dijo comiendo unas palomitas.

Reaper: "Sombra, ¿es necesario eso?" –dijo mirándola.

Sombra: "En momentos importante… Si" –dijo sin mirarlo.

Reaper gruño y se quedó mirando la pantalla para saber lo que ocurriría después.

Ya en el museo, Brian se puso de pie mientras observaba que un rayo potente se aproximaba en él y rápidamente salió de la escultura haciendo que el rayo atravesara en ella desde el centro.

Brian: "Creo que llego la hora de darte lo que mereces" –dijo mientras aterrizaba donde él.

Este preparo un puño solo para chocar en el brazo de Deathorgs quien estaba en su cabeza para cubrirla, Deathorgs intento darle un puñetazo, pero logro solamente chocar contra el suelo ya que Brian retrocedió para no recibirlo. Brian dio un giro alzando su pierna para chocar en los brazos de Deathorgs que formaba un 'X' en su pecho, este preparo su cañón para lanzarle haciendo que Brian girara hacia su lado derecho para no recibirlo. Al no funcionar el rayo decidió darle un giro de patadas sin lograr ningún éxito ya que Brian se estiro hacia atrás para no recibirlo, es en ese entonces cuando el chico le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo alzar un poco y preparo sus piernas para lanzarlo hacia atrás. Deathorgs se detuvo al momento de irse hacia atrás mientras respiraba.

Deathorgs: "¿Cómo es posible? Ese chico tiene una fuerza de un semidiós" –dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Ambos se miraban y corrían entre ellos para continuar con la pelea hasta que…

 **¡FLASH!**

Un rayo fue directamente donde Deathorgs haciéndolo caer hacia el suelo haciendo que Brian y los demás que estaban mirando se confundiera y se preguntaban de quien era el ataque.

Brian: "¿Quién ha lanzado el…?"

Justo cuando iba a terminar lo que iba a decir, observo a la persona quien cargaba una pistola casi gigante y lo miraba también: Alejandra. Todos se sorprendieron al saber que ella había sido la que había disparado y eso dejo a Soldado 76 casi atónito por lo que había visto. Deathorgs se levantó luego de recibir el disparo y observo a los 2 jóvenes quienes lo miraba.

Deathorgs: "¡Puta madre, esto ha sido el colmo!" –grito.

Al decir eso, salió disparado haciendo una gran grieta hacia arriba dejando el museo.

Alejandra: "Creo que esto no pinta nada bueno" –dijo observando en la grieta.

Brian se quedó mirando la grieta apretando su puño derecho que indicaba darle un fuerte golpe.

Brian: "Aún falta más…"

 **Fin del Capítulo 20**


	21. Admiren mi nueva transformación

**Capítulo 21**

Deathorgs volaba en lo más alto de California observando la ciudad nocturna, teniendo algunos golpes por parte de Brian, se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que se había vuelto con el pasar de su pelea.

Deathorgs: "Creo que aquí se dará la pelea final" –se dijo a sí mismo.

La cámara flotante también estaba en el cielo grabándolo haciendo que los que estaba mirándolo se confundieran del porque estaba en el cielo.

Zarya: "¿Y ahora qué hará?"

Mcree: "Nada bueno al parecer"

Torbjörn: "Tiene escondido algo para atacar" –supuso.

Jack observaba con determinación la pantalla que mostraba a Brian montando su patineta y a Alejandra quien estaba en la espalda de Orisa quien la llevo al museo para que pudiera ayudarlo. Brian se detuvo un poco lejos de Deathorgs mientras que Alejandra y Orisa estaba en el techo de un edificio.

Brian: "Detén esto de una vez, Deathorgs. Es hora de que tu maldito plan se acabe" –dijo advirtiéndole ferozmente.

Lo único que pudo conseguir de él fue su leve risa que hizo que el chico del museo entrecerrara sus ojos al momento de que el humano-omnico se volteara hacia él.

Deathorgs: "No, aún falta lo mejor de nuestro enfrentamiento" –dijo negando con la cabeza aun con su leve risa.

 **Sombra: "¿A qué se refirió con eso?" –dijo confundida.**

Brian: "¿Ah sí, cual es lo _mejor_ que tú dices?" –dijo.

Deathorgs lo miro aun teniendo su leve risa.

Deathorgs: "Es hora de… **_subir de nivel_** " –dijo sombríamente.

Ese tono hizo que lo que estaban mirando se dieran cuenta de que algo malvado iba a aparecer entre sus ojos.

Soldado 76: "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

Al decir eso, el ojo biónico de Deathorgs parpadeaba rápidamente mientras que rayos rojos venían y desaparecían en todo su cuerpo haciendo que temblara muy rápidamente.

Brian: "Oh mierda…"

Deathorgs: " ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** "

El cuerpo de Deathorgs comenzó a transmitir rayos rojos que iban corriendo en él o simplemente desaparecía, las personas que estaban en la ciudad observo el destello rojo que iluminaba el cielo haciendo que fuese la atención de todo.

Deathorgs: " **¡Es hora de mostrar todo de mí!** " –dijo riéndose.

El brazo derecho de Deathorgs comenzó a que salieran líneas doradas gruesas que iban de un lado a otro y su mano tenía un punto rojo que tenía líneas negras para cada dedos filosos, todo su cuerpo ahora era totalmente plateado teniendo 2 líneas rojas en la parte izquierda de su pecho mientras que en la derecha había una muestra de su cuerpo humano. Su cañón tenía 2 púas en cada lado y era muy plateado y también sus piernas y no perdió su falda de piel verde. Su cara ahora tenía casi toda la cara plateada teniendo 3 líneas en su boca y su ojo biónico ahora estaba perfecto y la parte humana solo se mostraba tanto su frente como su ojo quien lo abrió para revelar que tenía su pupila.

Al momento de terminar su nueva transformación, Brian tenía los ojos en blanco al observar la nueva version de Deathorgs que le hizo dudar en que si podría ganarle. Todos lo que estaban observando se quedaron perplejos al observarlo.

Dr. Charles: "¡Ay no! Eso se puso realmente muy malo" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Katya: "Ahora todo está perdido" –dijo con un tono que nunca lo expresaría en público… miedo.

Brian observaba al nuevo Deathorgs quien se observaba a si mismo admirándose su nueva transformación.

Deathorgs: "¿Sorprendido? Esta mejora es mejor que la original. Es muy eficaz, resistente y… Fuerte" –dijo eso ultimo resplandeciendo su ojo biónico.

Brian lo observo por última vez y se fue directo hacia el edificio en donde se encontraban Alejandra y Orisa.

Brian: "Orisa, por favor llévate a Alejandra fuera de aquí"

Alejandra: "¡¿Qué?! No Brian, tengo que…"

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar debido a que Orisa la cargo y se la levo lejos del edificio dejándolo solo. Deathorgs observaba desde arriba que Brian se sacó su vestimenta casual para revelar su traje indicando que estaba listo para su pelea final.

Deathorgs: "Buena elección. Es hora de comenzar"

Brian poso observando a Deathorgs desde abajo preparándose para lo que sería, su última pelea.

 **Fin del Capítulo 21**

Hasta aquí este capítulo, la historia está llegando a su final teniendo 3 capítulos para concluirla. Gracias a las personas que vean mi historia.


	22. Aquí lo decidimos

**Capítulo 22**

Deathorgs observaba a Brian desde arriba preparándose para dar un ataque, todos los que observaba lo que ocurría estaban con la angustia de saber si Brian ganaría. Alejandra quien estaba siendo sujetada por Orisa, empezó a tambalearse sobre ella para que pudiera salir.

Alejandra: "Orisa, déjame salir" –dijo intentando escapar de su agarre.

Orisa: "Lo haría, Ale. Pero Brian me ordeno que te sacara de ahí" –le respondió.

Alejandra resoplo al escucharla y observo a Brian quien miraba a su enemigo comenzó a arrastrar sus pies indicando que estaba preparado para la pelea.

Brian: "Comencemos ahora" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Deathorgs: "Tus deseos son órdenes" –dijo activando sus propulsores.

Deathorgs voló directamente hacia donde estaba Brian preparando su puño para impactarlo, Brian lo observo y dio un giro hacia atrás mientras veía como Deathorgs choco su puño contra el suelo haciendo una gran grieta.

Deathorgs: "Maldición, siempre con tus giros de…"

En ese momento, Brian le dio una patada directo en la parte inferior de su cabeza y dio un giro para darle un puñetazo solo para observar que Deathorgs salió hacia atrás para no recibir el golpe.

Brian: "Veo que tu nuevo cuerpo ha mejorado bastante" –dijo crujiendo su cuello.

Deathorgs: "Y no has visto del todo, chico" –dijo entrecerrando su ojo.

Deathorgs voló hacia él dándole una golpiza en la mandíbula haciendo que Brian gritara de dolor y de ahí empezó a alistar sus garras metálicas para arañar la cara, pero Brian esquivo su ataque y agarro su puño mientras sacaba de su traje su bastón eléctrico. Soltó el puño metálico de Deathorgs y puso su bastón directo en su cara para recibir el impacto eléctrico, Deathorgs logro sacar el bastón dándole un puñetazo en el pecho de Brian sacándolo donde estaba. Brian freno para no continuar deslizándose sus pies en el suelo y observo a Deathorgs con una sonrisa.

Brian: "Me está empezando a gustar esto" –dijo poniéndose firme.

Deathorgs: "Yo también siento lo mismo"

Brian: "¿Seguimos con la pelea o empezaremos a conversar?" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Deathorgs: "La pelea suena mucho mejor" –dijo preparándose para lanzarse hacia él.

Ambos se lanzaron dándose golpes y patadas sin parar, Brian daba todo de él para acabar de una vez por todas a Deathorgs mientras observaba la cámara flotante que estaba grabando a quienes lo miraban a él y Deathorgs. Overwatch, Talon y el resto de las personas observaba la pelea que se estaba dando y no apartaban su mirada en la pantalla.

Genji: "Ese chico tiene unas habilidades muy agiles" –dijo observando la pantalla.

Torbjörn: "Eso es debido al experimento que tuvo con Sven hace tiempo"

Mercy observaba a Tracer quien estaba atenta en la pantalla juntando sus manos balbuceando cosas, ella se acercó a la británica y le puso su mano en su hombro.

Mercy: "Lena, ¿Te ocurre algo?" –le pregunto.

Tracer: "Pues… solo estoy preocupada por el chico, si le pasa algo…"

Soldado 76: "Tranquila, Lena" –la interrumpió –"El chico sabe lo que hace, no va a perder" –dijo observando la pelea.

Tracer hizo una mueca y empezó a observar la pelea. Talon por otra parte, observaba como el chico le daba buenos golpes a Deathorgs mientras que este hacia lo mismo con él.

Doomfist: "Ese chico, ¿Cómo es que tiene esa fuerza?" –dijo atónito al observarlo.

Sombra: "Dah, él fue víctima del experimento de ese pequeño hombre del traje azul. Estas así solo porque él te gano en Numbani"

Doomfist: "Que quisiste decir con…"

Reaper: "Cayesen, quiero ver cómo termina" –les dijo a ambos.

Widowmaker: "Sombra, podrías simplemente callarte" –le dijo.

Sombra entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a mirar la pelea mientras susurraba a sí misma.

Sombra: "Al menos no me dejo golpear por él con un guantelete" –susurro a sí misma.

Ya en la pelea, Brian le daba puñetazos a Deathorgs directo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera al recibirlo. En otra parte, Alejandra observaba toda la pelea mientras sacaba de su bolsillo algo.

Orisa: "¿Qué buscas, Ale?" –le pregunto con curiosidad.

Alejandra: "Algo que ayudara a Brian en la pelea" –le dijo sacando lo que buscaba.

Orisa observo que Alejandra tenía un frasco pequeño que contenía un líquido verdoso, Alejandra le saco el frasco y lo puso un poco en la punta de la barra quien lo tenía ella y observo que salía un pequeño vapor.

Alejandra (Mente): "Si quiero ayudar a Brian y convertirme en una heroína, tengo que hacer lo correcto" –pensó observando la barra.

Orisa: "¿Y eso lo ayudara en derrotarlo?"

Alejandra asintió y espero el momento adecuado para atacar.

Alejandra: "Vamos Ale, cree en ti misma" –se dijo a sí misma.

Deathorgs golpeo fuertemente la cara de Brian quien lo hizo mandar hacia atrás mandándolo a otro edificio donde estaba Alejandra y Orisa he hizo que cayera al suelo mientras gemía de dolor.

 **Junkrat: "¡PUÑO LANZADOR!" –grito al observar el golpe.**

 **Roadhog/Hanzo: "¡Cállate!" –gritaron al unísono.**

Junkrat se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba la risita de Hammond.

 **Junkrat: "Ay, que gritones"**

Brian se levantaba del suelo y observo sorpresivamente que Deathorgs estaba donde estaba y rápidamente este le puso sus garras en su traje haciéndole una marca directo en el pecho.

MK-215: "Esto… no me… causa nada… solo pelea, Brian" –le dijo.

Brian no pudo reaccionar ya que fue pateado en el estómago y golpeado en la cara haciéndolo sacar sangre y se cubrió cuando Deathorgs voló rápidamente hacia él solo para arañarle la manga izquierda del traje, todos observaba que estaba a casi perder y rezaron para que no suceda.

Deathorgs: "Veo que has perdido tu agi…"

Al momento de terminar lo que iba a decir, un rayo fue directamente en su ojo biónico haciendo que se volviera como en su version original solo que un poco más grande y unas grietas que le llegaba a la frente. Observo a Brian quien sostenía una pistola apuntándole y lo bajo guardándola mientras lo miraba.

Brian: "Decías…"

Corrió lo más rápido mientras se deslizaba hacia donde estaba él para darle un puñetazo directamente en el pecho y para la sorpresa del humano-omnico, le hizo doler.

Deathorgs: "¡AAARGGG!" –grito.

De ahí, Brian saco otra vez su pistola apuntando en la pierna derecha de Deathorgs y disparo haciéndole un agujero. Deathorgs grito una vez más y preparo su cañón para dispararle, Brian hizo lo mismo sacando sus pistolas mientras que sus ojos resplandecían una vez más haciendo que ambas armas letales se juntaran y preparaban sus ataques haciendo que los portadores se miraran el uno con el otro.

 **¡POW!**

Una explosion se causó haciendo que se moviera el edificio e hiciera un ruido gigante para que las personas la pudiera oír, Orisa cubrió a Alejandra protegiéndola de la explosion mientras que la cámara se alejó un poco para mostrar el humo que salía de ahí. Brian y Deathorgs cayeron en lados diferentes con algunas heridas que recibieron en la explosion. Deathorgs se levantó primero y observo a Brian quien estaba en el piso y camino lentamente preparando sus garras para acabar con él.

Deathorgs: "Por fin, ha llegado mi momento" –dijo.

Brian lo observo que se acercaba y se levantó sin moverse de ahí.

Deathorgs: "Llego el momento… en que… termine contigo… de una vez… **POR TODAS!"** –grito preparando sus garras.

Brian lo único que hizo fue dar una sonrisa astuta cuando observo a Deathorgs paralizarse un poco y eso fue debido a que… tenía la punta de la barra directo en su pecho haciendo que el líquido verdoso cayera en él.

Brian (Mente): "Lo hiciste bien, Ale"

 **Fin del Capítulo 22**


	23. El arma perfecta

**Capítulo 23**

Todos lo que estaban mirando no podrían creer lo que sus ojos veian, creyeron que era una broma, pero resultó no ser cierto. Alejandra, la tímida chica mexicana ahora se había convertido en una valiente chica que pudo atravesar ELLA sola la barra hacia Deathorgs, Jack se quedó mirándola por un rato al verla atravesar la barra en el cuerpo del humano-omnico.

Winston: "Sr. Morrison, ¿se encuentra bien?" –le pregunto.

Jack parpadeo y miro a Winston y al resto del equipo quienes lo veian extrañados.

Soldado 76: "Nada, sigamos mirando" –dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

En Talon, Sombra observaba como Alejandra atravesó la barra hacia el cuerpo de Deathorgs y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras veía la pantalla.

Sombra: "Bien hecho Ale, ya no eres una niña tímida"

Moira: "¿Cómo es que esa niña pudo simplemente hacer eso contra esa amenaza?" –dijo completamente aturdida por lo que veía.

Sombra: "Solo mira, no hables" –le dijo haciendo que la científica gruñera.

Deathorgs observaba la punta de la barra quien tenía un líquido verdoso que hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a transmitir malestares con tan solo recibirlo, le hizo una gran grieta justo en el pecho que hizo que parte del líquido verdoso se manchara en él.

Deathorgs: "Carajo… que… que… ¡¿Qué le pusiste?" –grito a todo pulmón.

Alejandra sostenía la barra y comenzó a explicarle al humano-omnico.

Alejandra: "Por lo que el Dr. Charles me conto, es una sustancia liquida que tiene una alta dosis de veneno que permite que tu cuerpo se debilite poco a poco" –le explico.

Deathorgs gemía debido al líquido que estaba en su cuerpo que estaba sintiendo efectos, era como si todo se estaba derritiendo ahí adentro.

Deathorgs: "Estoy duele como el infierno" –dijo.

El Dr. Charles quien se encontraba observado, pensó en los efectos que hizo para la sustancia que creo.

Katya: "Dr. Charles, ¿Qué es eso lo que tiene esa sustancia?"

Dr. Charles: "Vera señora Volskaya, esa sustancia la llamo 'LiQ-204'. Contiene unos pequeños pigmentos que son tan letales para el cuerpo humano o en ese caso, humano-omnico. Si la sustancia se introduce en el cuerpo este provocara un daño total a la persona que le fue introducida provocándole una muerte severa" –explico a detalle.

Katya: "Entonces, ¿Significara que finalmente lo pueda derrotar con eso?"

El Dr. Charles se quedó pensando ante la pregunta que le hizo y le dio un encogimiento de hombros.

Dr. Charles: "Puede ser, pero no lo estoy confirmando"

Ambos se quedaron viendo la pantalla que mostraba al impactado Deathorgs quien observaba a Alejandra con una ira por dentro, ella le saco la barra de su pecho y se alejó de él por si atacaba.

Deathorgs: "Urg… Maldición, como… cómo es posible, esto no puede estar pasándome" –dijo.

Sorpresivamente para él, fue impactando por un puñetazo por parte de Brian quien lo hizo tumbar al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera locamente saliendo de él rayos oscuros en todo su cuerpo.

Brian: "Tu cuerpo está sintiendo los efectos de la sustancia que estaba en la barra" –le dijo.

Deathorgs se levantó del suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo a que su cuerpo se sacudía lentamente, este lo observo ahora con la ira que tenía.

Brian: "Iré más en serio a partir de ahora"

Deathorgs: "¿Ah sí? ¡ **PUES NO ME IMPORTA**! ¡ **AÚN TENIENDO UN POCO DE FUERZA QUE TIENES, TE MATARE IGUALMENTE**!"

Los ojos de Brian nuevamente resplandecieron y preparo un pie para comenzar a pelear contra él. Hizo un movimiento rápido haciendo que Deathorgs se diera cuenta muy tarde recibiendo una patada por parte de él.

Deathorgs: "Arg… Arg… Esta vez, yo…"

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir debido a que Brian le estaba dando golpes sin parar en la cara y una patada directo en el estómago que lo hizo mandar hacia atrás. Deathorgs freno y corrió hacia él dándole un puñetazo en la cara 2 veces y el último fue esquivado por este recibiendo una patada voladora. Brian salto lo más alto y cayó en los hombros de Deathorgs haciéndolo tirar hacia abajo haciendo una grieta, este se levantó aun con su cuerpo temblando.

Deathorgs: "Ya me cansé de esta estupidez, terminare con esto ahora" –dijo enojado.

Su brazo se convirtió en una espada y la apunto donde estaba Brian, sin embargo, este logro esquivarlo con facilidad y le dio una sonrisa astuta dándole una mala espina al humano-omnico. Saco su bastón rápidamente y atravesó la espada hacia abajo haciendo imposible sacarla.

Deathorgs: "¡¿Qué?! Tú, hijo de…" –se calló para mirarlo.

Brian se quedó mirándolo y observo que el cuerpo de Deathorgs le salía los rayos oscuros que iba de un lado a otro, dio un leve suspiro para hablar.

Brian: "Es momento de que finalmente terminemos con esto, Deathorgs" –dijo con una firme voz.

Deathorgs gruñía con tan solo escucharlo y luego dio una pequeña risa haciendo que Brian se extrañara un poco.

Deathorgs: "¿Y cómo lo harías, chico? Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi cuerpo es totalmente irrompible y no creo que…

 **¡SLASH!**

Los que veian por las pantallas se quedaron una vez más impactados cuando observaron algo que no lo podrían creer, el brazo derecho de Deathorgs que tenía la espada fue partido de él debido a un disparo que fue dado. Deathorgs se quedó impactado al observar su sangre negra por así decirlo, tirada en el suelo junto con su brazo.

Deathorgs: "Mi… mierda" –dijo aun impactado.

Brian observo hacia adelante para observar a la persona responsable de eso, Alejandra quien sostenía un arma que le pertenecía a él. Observo que sus manos temblaban al sentir la pistola y su mirada era una combinación de valentía con un miedo por dentro.

Brian: "Lo hiciste…" –le dijo sin ningún tipo de asombro.

Alejandra se quedó mirando al suelo votando el arma y se alejó un poco en donde estaba para estar con Orisa.

Deathorgs: "Como es posible… ¡¿ **CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA SIMPLE NIÑA ME HAGA ESTO**?!" –grito con todo.

Al decir eso, voló lo más alto dejando el edificio. Brian se quedó mirándolo y luego su brazo caído y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Alejandra.

Brian: "Tú, ah… lo hiciste bien, Ale" –dijo felicitándola por así decirlo.

Alejandra se agarró el hombro izquierdo mirando hacia otro lado tratando de darle una sonrisa.

Alejandra: "Tú… ¿podrás seguir luchando con él?"

Brian: "Observando que casi lo matas, lo considero como un sí"

Alejandra dio un leve suspiro y se dirigió donde Orisa para sacar algo, Brian la observo sacando algo, pero no pudo ver con exactitud que era.

Alejandra: "Pues en ese caso, necesitaras esto" –dijo acercándose con lo que había sacado.

Brian se sorprendió al observar el arma que sostenía Alejandra y nuevamente le trajo unos recuerdos durante el museo… Un guantelete.

 **Fin del Capítulo 23**

Aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo, esperen el final de esta historia y gracias a las personas que leen esto.


	24. Es hora de acabar contigo, Deathorgs

Aquí tienen el capítulo final, gracias a las personas que vieron la secuela, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 24**

Brian observaba con determinación el artefacto que utilizaría para pelear contra Deathorgs, de todas las armas que pudo crear el Dr. Charles tenía que hacer un modelo con el cual ya había utilizado en el pasado.

Brian: "Un guantelete… ¿Enserio?" –le dijo.

Alejandra: "Bueno, el Dr. Charles dijo que sería perfecto que utilices un arma tan poderosa como para derrotar a Deathorgs" –dijo dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Brian suspiro levemente mientras miraba al suelo al oír su declaración. Todos vieron el guantelete y se quedaron sorprendido al observar un arma letal que con tan solo ponérselo traería destrucción, Tracer se rio un poco ante la actitud de Brian que hizo que les viniera los recuerdos cuando peleo contra Reaper y Widowmaker en el museo.

Tracer: "Pobre Brian, no se lo esperaba" –le dijo a Mercy quien se reía un poco.

Talon observaba también el guantelete y se quedaron aturdidos y sorprendidos debido a que un guantelete podría vencer a Deathorgs, Doomfist cruzo los brazos mientras observaba con determinación la pantalla.

Doomfist: "Uhm… crear un guantelete casi igual al mío, eso simplemente no lo puedo creer" –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Reaper: "De que te quejas, no creo que tenga la misma fuerza que el tuyo" –dijo observándolo.

Doomfist: "Si, pero…"

Reaper: "Mejor observa y cállate" –le dijo haciendo que su mirada se volviera a la pantalla.

Doomfist se quedó mirándolo y luego observaba la pantalla que mostraba a Brian observando el guantelete. Alejandra observo el guantelete a detalle mientras procedía a explicarle acerca de este.

Alejandra: "El Dr. Charles creo este guantelete con el único propósito de que lo utilizaras en tu pelea contra Deathorgs, para que finalmente lo puedas derrotar. Me conto que observo tu uso con el guantelete de Doomfist en el museo y analizo con determinación y detalle para crear una réplica" –le dijo.

Brian observaba tanto a Alejandra como el guantelete, la parte de abajo era de un tono azul metálico con líneas rectas y en la parte de la mano era de color negro y los dedos eran plateados con líneas negras. En la parte de atrás de la mano llevaba el símbolo de los Raynor's Raiders, realmente no estaba seguro si utilizarlo o no hasta que Alejandra procedió a hablar.

Alejandra: "Oye… Sé que deshacérsete de Deathorgs es ahora tu clave, pero… no soy de hablar este tipo de cosas. Lo que te quiero decir realmente es que, tu puedes lograrlo, siempre creer en ti cuando este en retos difíciles. Yo sé que tú lo lograras… Mi héroe"

Brian parpadeo ante las palabras de Alejandra. Si bien deshacerte de Deathorgs no era su asunto, tenía que hacerlo ya que nadie podría detenerlo y con los efectos que recibió gracias al S.P.H por parte de Sven, tenía la capacidad de enfrentárselo.

Brian: "Ok, tomare el guantelete" –dijo acercándose un poco más a Alejandra.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, este se quedó tieso y envolvió sus brazos en ella para continuar con su abrazo. Luego, ambos se separaron para que Alejandra le diera el guantelete a Brian quien lo sostuvo y lo miro ante de ponérselo.

MK-215: "Creo que te beneficiaria en ponértelo, Brian. Podría ayudarte para la pelea" –le dijo.

Brian hizo una mueca mientras observaba el guantelete y preparo su mano derecha para ponérselo finalmente.

Brian (Mente): "Nuevamente… sentir esa sensación, no la tuve durante el museo"

Al pensarlo, se puso de inmediato el guantelete y… nada. Brian parpadeo 2 veces mientras que los que veian también hicieran lo mismo.

Brian: "Entonces, ¿Nada sorprendente?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, el guantelete resplandecía de un tono azulado que hizo resplandecer todo el guantelete. Brian observaba con asombro tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que sus ojos también resplandecían y dio una sonrisa orgullosa cuando el resplandor desapareció.

Brian: "Bien, estoy más que listo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Activo sus propulsores y se elevó alejándose del edificio mientras que Orisa se acercaba a Alejandra observando el cielo en donde se encontraba Brian volando hacia donde estaba Deathorgs.

Alejandra: "Tu puedes ganar, mi héroe" –se dijo a sí misma.

Deathorgs observaba en el cielo en lugar donde se encontraba Brian, pero al parecer lo había perdido de vista. Observo en cada lado para poder buscarlo y nada.

Deathorgs: Que demonios, ¿Por qué se…?

 **¡PAF!**

Para su gran sorpresa, Brian le dio un gran puñetazo que lo hizo mandar directo hacia abajo. Brian voló rápidamente hacia él para poner sus pies sobre su pecho para así hacerle caer más rápido hasta chocar en el suelo haciendo que las personas se sorprendieran y se asustaran a la vez.

Deathorgs: "Veras de lo que **SOY CAPAZ!** " –grito.

Brian salió de él para observar que este lo iba a noquear y rápidamente puso su brazo para no recibir el choque y se miraron el uno con el otro, Deathorgs le dio una patada en el estómago que lo hizo mandar hacia atrás y aprovecho eso para contratacarlo. Sin embargo, Brian activo sus propulsores y se elevó para no ser golpeado y le dio una patada en la cara y otra que lo hizo chocar contra una pared. Deathorgs se elevó hacia donde estaba los edificios y Brian hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron de golpes y patadas sin parar, las personas que estaba en la ciudad observaba la pelea y algunos huyeron tras observar el rayo de Deathorgs caer sobre un camión lo cual provoco un puñetazo de Brian que hizo hacerle una pequeña herida en su rostro.

Deathorgs: "Eres un…" –dijo alistando su cañón.

El cañón estaba listo para ser lanzando y Brian rápidamente saco su barra que estaba detrás de su espalda y lo clavo directo en el agujero del cañón quien estaba a punto de ser disparado, se alejó rápidamente mientras observaba a Deathorgs tratando de sacarlo sin ningún éxito.

Deathorgs: "Mierda…"

 **¡POW!**

Una explosion ilumino el cielo nocturno de California provocando las observaciones de las personas. Overwatch, Talon y el resto de las personas se quedaron boca abierto a observar la gran explosion que vieron y pesaron de que Brian lo había derrotado finalmente.

Winston: "Acaso, el chico lo…"

Soldado 76: "No… observen" –dijo señalando la explosion.

Todos observaron con determinación la explosion que ahora se había convertido en humo y se revelo una figura media lastimada y se trataba de Deathorgs quien se encontraba en un mal estado. Todo su cuerpo estaba casi dañado y ahora había perdido su brazo que estaba unido con su cañón y lo que había era un trozo de él con la sangre negra chorreándose.

Deathorgs: "La puta madre, esto… esto no puede estar pasándome" –dijo observándose mientras observaba a Brian – **Tu, maldito hijo de p…** ".

De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuertemente haciendo que los rayos oscuros aparecieran y desaparecieran rápidamente. Brian lo observo y miro el guantelete quien lo hizo apretar para saber lo que iba a hacer.

 **Dr. Charles: "¡Ahora es el momento, chico! ¡TERMINA CON ÉL DE UN SOLO GOLPE!"**

Brian inhalo y exhalo mientras preparaba su puño para dar el golpe final mientras que sus ojos resplandecían una vez más. Puso su puño hacia atrás para prepararlo y observo a Deathorgs quien todavía estaba paralizado.

Brian: "¡Llego la hora!" –grito.

Deathorgs lo observo y no podía moverse y pensó en que sería su fin, se maldijo a sí mismo y a Brian mientras esperaba el final.

Deathorgs: "Acaso, este será mi destino" –dijo aun paralizado.

Brian voló directamente hacia él preparando su guantelete quien salía rayos celestes, todos observaba con atención de cómo iba a terminar esto y se quedaron impacientes al saber cómo terminaría esto. Brian entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Deathorgs.

Brian: "¡LLEGO TU FIN! ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Al acercarse donde estaba, Brian lanzo su puño directamente en el rostro de Deathorgs destrozándolo por completo. Las piezas se salían de su rostro y la sangre negra se salía por todo su cabeza y observo que pequeñas luces salían en cada parte de su cuerpo y escucho un sonido que significaba una cosa.

Brian: "Eso va a doler como el culo…"

 **¡KAAAAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

Una gigantesca explosion hizo temblar casi todo el lugar en donde se encontraba las personas quienes se escondieron para no recibir ningún daño. Todos lo que observaban en las pantallas se quedaron impactados al ver que finalmente, Deathorgs había sido derrotado por Brian. Sin embargo, no veian el cuerpo de Brian quien no había salido de la explosion.

 **Zarya: Ese chico…**

 **Junkrat: "¿Qué le paso? No lo veo por ningún lado"**

 **Sombra: "¿No creen que…?"**

 **Dva: "No, no pudo haberse…"**

 **Efi: "Brian, Brian, no lo veo por ningún lado"**

 **Doomfist: Ese chico, tuvo que…**

 **Tracer: "No, no, no, él tuvo que sobrevivir. Yo lo sé"**

Todos se preguntaban en donde se encontraba Brian en esos momentos y Alejandra observaba desesperadamente el cielo por si había algún rastro de él. La explosion ahora se había convertido en humo gigante y para la alegría de Alejandra, observo el guantelete elevado y a la persona quien lo poseía: Brian.

Brian: "Ay… debí salirme de la explosion cuanto antes" –se quejó mientras se reía débilmente.

Alejandra grito de alegría mientras que todos que observaban también festejaban, Talon se permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Brian quien miraba el guantelete que estaba resplandeciendo indicando que tenía posesión total de él.

Reaper: "Ese chico, es una gran amenaza para aquellos villanos" –dijo dándose la vuelta.

Sombra: "¿Como nosotros?" –le pregunto.

Reaper: "Quizás" –dijo mientras se convertía en neblina oscura saliendo del lugar sin mostrar su satisfacción por la derrota de Deathorgs.

Todo Talon observaba con sorpresa la victoria de Brian y se aseguraron de permanecerlo fuera de sus planes por si este los atacara. El Dr. Charles se encontraba mirando la pantalla mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegría de Efi y Reinhardt.

Dr. Charles: "Al parecer, pudo pensar en el punto perfecto para dar el golpe final. Muy inteligente por su parte" –dijo.

Katya también observaba la pantalla y una sonrisa dibujo su rostro mientras miraba al chico quien la ayudo con lo de Addison.

Katya (Mente): "Lo hiciste muy bien, chico"

Brian observaba el cielo con algunos humos que lo acompañaba y daba una sonrisa de satisfacción al terminar su labor como héroe, aunque le dolía un poco el cuerpo y lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en descansar.

* * *

 **4 días después**

Oasis

En el laboratorio, el Dr. Charles se encontraba guardando el guantelete un poco lastimado en un cristal para tenerlo seguro. Durante esos días, Overwatch lo había felicitado por su increíble hazaña y valentía que tuvo al pelear contra Deathorgs y para su sorpresa, Talon hizo lo mismo, aunque fue Sombra quien le dijo. También dejo a Efi y Orisa en Numbani y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la madre de Alejandra pudo salir de la capsula que estuvo congelada y Katya Volskaya regreso a Rusia para seguir continuando con su respectivo trabajo en Industrias Volskaya. Ahora tanto para él como para ella se preparaban para irse a sus respectivos países.

Dr. Charles: "Perfecto. El guantelete ya está guardado y asegurado para no ser robado, todo ya está en paz y tranquilidad gracias a ti, chico" –dijo observándolo.

Brian: "No fue nada, Dr. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer" –le respondió.

Dr. Charles: "Bien, dentro de poco el avión vendrá para llevárselos para que continúen con sus respectivas vidas"

De ahí, se alejó del lugar para dejarlo solo junto con Alejandra. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar su última hazaña que hizo por el mundo, pero esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando recibió un inesperado beso en la mejilla por parte de Alejandra quien lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

Brian: "Alejandra, ¿eso era necesario?" –le dijo.

Alejandra se rio un poco al verlo reaccionar así que asintió y se fue donde la puerta al escuchar que el avión ya había llegado.

Alejandra: "Si. Apresúrate, no quieres preocupar a tu mamá al saber que no estabas en casa durante estos días" –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Brian: "Ni lo menciones" –dijo agarrándose su frente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a la puerta, observo en la ventana gigante que en los edificios se encontraba una figura quien estaba parada y se trataba de Soldado 76 quien le daba una señal de aprobación. Brian sonrió ante eso y se metió a la puerta para cerrarla.

Brian (Mente): "Lo has hecho una vez más Brian, lo has hecho una vez más" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Y así, termina la historia de un chico que, con tan unas palabras por parte de una británica, pudo finalmente entender el significado de ser un héroe enfrentándose a situaciones peligrosa y peleando con personas realmente malvadas. Esta es la historia de Brian, el chico del museo.

 **-El fin-**

Y así termina Overwatch: De nuevo ser héroe, secuela de Tu eres héroe. Gracias a las personas que vieron tanto la primera como la segunda parte de esta historia y estoy muy agradecido porque lo leyeran. Hasta pronto.

No habrá tercera parte por si querían saber.


End file.
